


I Smiled

by LizabethSTucker



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizabethSTucker/pseuds/LizabethSTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Tony and Gibbs met for the first time.  Written before "Baltimore" aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rubbing the sleep, or lack of it, from his bloodshot green eyes, Baltimore Detective Anthony DiNozzo made his way through the onlookers to get to the crime scene. There was nothing like yellow tape and flashing blue lights to bring a crowd out. This particular group of nosy locals included hookers, drug dealers, and gang members, as well as some homeless from the area.

"Sorry about pulling you back out, Tony," the heavyweight uniformed officer said while holding the tape up. "I know you just got off-duty a few hours ago."

Tony ducked under the flimsy barricade. "Don't worry about it, Lou. Guess Tidwell is still in a snit about his car."

They walked together toward the refuse-filled alley. Officer Louis Donovan shook his head. "That wasn't your fault, kid. Why don't you tell the Captain that?"

"I doubt that he would believe me even if I did tell him who was behind the soaping, which I wouldn't. I'm already on his hit list, so why should I bring anyone else along to be at his mercy?"

"You're a better man than me, Tony. Sometimes."

A quick grin was Tony's only answer. He nodded toward the alley. "What've we got?"

"Looks like an attempted rape gone bad for the rapist. The intended victim, one Faith Lindsey, managed to kill her attacker before he could complete the act."

Tony stopped at the edge of the crime scene, grimacing at the number of people milling around the body. He whistled shrilly. "Listen up, people! Just because the alleged perp is dead doesn't mean you can mess up the scene. If you don't have business here, clear out!"

Once the sightseeing police officers were gone from the alley, Tony had a clear view of the dead body. He moved closer, frowning at the sight of the uniform. "Damn, a Marine. Has anyone notified NCIS yet?"

"Yeah, I had dispatch do it," Donovan replied. "Right after I called you. They're sending someone over along with their medical examiner, Tony. Seems Doctor Raj is overloaded with work."

"Techs on the way?"

"Yep." Donovan watched Tony's survey of the scene. "You ever work with them before?"

"Who? NCIS?"

"Yeah."

"Not directly. Knew a few guys in Vice who had, said they were better than most of the Feds. Where's the victim?"

"Paramedics took Ms. Lindsey to Baltimore General." Donovan held up his hand. "And before you ask, I sent Jake with her. He'll get her clothes and any further statements she might make."

"Good. What else can you tell me about what happened?"

Donovan referred to his notes. "I had some trouble getting a straight statement from her. Ms. Lindsey was almost hysterical, poor little thing. She said that the Marine grabbed her as she was taking a shortcut to the bus stop. She managed to get loose and hit her assailant with a board. Unfortunately for him, the board was studded with nails."

Tony walked around the dead body. "You called her a 'poor little thing'. Ms. Lindsey isn't big, she's not muscular?"

"Nah, she's hardly bigger than a minute. Barely five foot."

The detective stared down at the body of the six foot, well-trained military man. "Then how did she overpower him? It doesn't make sense. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Good question."

Tony saw a man with salt and pepper hair staring at him with intense blue eyes. He took the new man's measure, including the almost military haircut and posture. "You from NCIS?"

"Special Agent Gibbs. You in charge?"

"For the moment." Tony held his hand out. He shrugged when Gibbs ignored it, the agent's attention on the dead Marine. "Detective Anthony DiNozzo. You can call me Tony."

"Maybe he was drunk or high on something," Donovan said, referring to Tony's earlier question.

"If he was, it'll show on the blood workup." A raised eyebrow and pointed look from DiNozzo has Gibbs introducing the older man directing the placement of the gurney. "This is Doctor Mallard, our medical examiner."

"Dr. Mallard, I understand NCIS will be handling the autopsy," Tony said, nodding pleasantly.

"Yes, your ME asked if I would be willing. I hope you don't mind," Dr. Mallard said while kneeling next to the body.

"Fine with me. Raj is probably busy dealing with the Thompson Street apartment fire victims. Can you state the cause and time of death for our Marine?"

"Tony, I already told you all that," Donovan protested.

"You know it has to be official, Lou." Tony looked back at Mallard. "Doc?"

"Blunt force trauma to the skull is indicated. Something also appears to have penetrated and been ripped free."

"Consistent with a nail-studded board?" Tony crouched down, barely registering the arrival of Baltimore Police Department crime scene technicians.

Mallard's pale blue eyes considered the shape of the wounds, comparing them with the alleged weapon indicated by DiNozzo. "Possibly. I won't know for certain until I have this young man back in autopsy." He probed the dead Marine's skull with his glove-covered fingers. "I can say that it appears that he was hit with extreme force." He used the liver probe, checking the results. "The time of death would be approximately three hours ago."

"That's fairly consistent with our timeline. Thanks, Dr. Mallard. If you could let me know when the autopsy report is ready, I'll come pick it up." He handed Mallard his contact card.

"Of course."

"You don't believe he's guilty," Gibbs said abruptly.

Tony frowned, considering the statement. "I don't know. I just can't put the pieces together. I need to see this woman." He glanced up at the NCIS field agent. "Feel like a road trip?"

"I'll drive. My car."

Tony shrugged. "Sure. Lou, have one of the uniforms drive the sedan back to the station, willya?" He tossed the keys to Donovan, following Gibbs to his car.

Twenty minutes later, Tony was debating on his next move. "As soon as I manage to pry my fingers off the dashboard, I'm going to shoot you. Or throw up. Or both."

"Stop whining, DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped, glaring at the cop.

Tony slowly pulled himself out of the government-issue Taurus, convinced that his fingers would never straighten out. He fell into step with Gibbs, still grumbling about psychotic drivers and generally ignoring the non-verbal attempts to shut him up.

As they approached the emergency department, Tony finally stopped complaining. "Nurse Kathy! How's my favorite caregiver?"

The white-haired nurse at the Intake desk looked up from her computer. "Tony DiNozzo, what are you doing back here? I thought we had an agreement, no more 'accidents or incidents'."

"I'm not a patient this time, sweet lady. I'm here on business. Popeye Doyle and I need to see Faith Lindsey. Paramedics brought her in a while ago."

Nurse Kathy nodded. "Assault and attempted rape."

"That's the one. Is she legit?"

The older woman pursed her lips.

"Kath?"

"She's definitely been attacked. Her injuries are consistent with an attempted assault."

"But?"

"Something is…off. I'll leave it up to you to figure out what." The nurse provided the examination room number and returned to her work.

"Know her well?" Gibbs asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, Nurse Kathy is usually on duty whenever I have to visit here."

"As a patient?"

"Sometimes."

"Seems like most times based on what she said."

"Captain Tidwell would tell you that I'm a bit disaster-prone."

"Popeye Doyle?"

The grin flashed. "Oh, yeah. The French Connection. Gene Hackman, Roy Scheider. Had this kickass car chase scene. One of the best cop movies ever made."

Any comment Gibbs might've made was held as they came to the exam room. A uniformed officer was standing just outside the door. Tony exchanged softly uttered greetings with the young red-haired man.

"She say anything, Jake?"

"Nothing, Tony. Cried for quite a while, refused the rape kit, and basically hasn't said a word since we got here other than answering the doc's questions. Am I free to leave?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Where are her personal effects?"

"Here. I put everything in a paper bag like you taught us." He pointed to a chair slightly hidden behind him.

"Good job, Jake. And here I thought you were sleeping during my class."

"Are you kidding? Not a chance. I want my own gold shield someday. Knowing what to do and what not will help."

"Just hang in there, kid. Someday you'll get one." Tony clapped the earnest young patrolman on the shoulder. He took charge of the evidence, pulling out a pen to initial and put a time on the bag. Once done, he nodded at Jake. "Go on, get back to work before Lou comes looking for you."

"Thanks, Tony." Officer Jake O'Brian left with a cheery wave.

Tony took a deep breath, his face and posture changing to someone a bit bashful and flustered. He slid hesitantly into the hospital room. "Ms. Lindsey?"

The young woman's features were dainty, her wrists small. As Lou had said, she was just a tiny slip of a thing. "Y-yes?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you. I'm Offi…uh, Detective Anthony DiNozzo, Baltimore PD. This is Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS." When he saw her puzzled glance at Gibbs, Tony clarified. "Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Oh." She began fidgeting with the thin off-white blanket covering her body.

"I just have a few questions to ask you."

"I…I don't know what I can…it happened so…"

"I know, Faith. May I call you Faith?" Tony's demeanor was gentle, non-threatening. He kept his distance as well, never moving within reach.

"Yes, I suppose so, Detective DiNozzo."

"You can call me Tony, if you want." The detective's smile was charming and a bit rueful. "I haven't been a detective very long. It kinda freaks me out to be called that."

Faith began to relax, smiling tentatively. "Okay, Tony. I don't really… I don't want to talk about it."

"I know this is painful, but I've gotta write up a report of what happened before it can be closed."

"I…I understand."

Gibbs stood back, watching as DiNozzo gently and carefully led the young woman through the events of her day. She revealed that she had been working an extra shift as waitress at Connor's Diner. The detective commiserated with her over being on her feet for such a long day, related how he handled it as a beat cop, and recommended some remedies for relieving the aches and pains.

Just as the increasingly impatient NCIS special agent was about to take over the questioning, DiNozzo got to the alley where the alleged attack occurred.

"You were heading to the bus stop after work?"

"Yes. I always go through the alley. So do others who work in the area."

"During the day?"

Faith rubbed the back of her trembling hand across her swollen and bruised mouth. "I guess. I've never…I don't usually work at night. I was working an extra shift."

"Was anyone else in the alley when you got there?"

"I didn't see anyone. Tony, can't we just drop this? It's over with, I'm okay. I don't want to talk about it."

Tony bent his head slightly forward. "A man died, Faith. A man you said attacked you. That man was a United States Marine. That's why Special Agent Gibbs is here. I mean, if this guy, a decorated Marine, was so vicious as to attack a defenseless woman, there has to be an investigation. His family will have to be told what kind of man he really was."

Her brows drew together in an agonized expression. "His family? He was married?"

Gibbs stepped forward. "Corporal Ramon Gonzalez was his name." He didn't answer the question about Gonzalez's marital status, mostly because he didn't know as yet.

Faith took a shuddery breath, her eyes darting between Gibbs and Tony.

Tony resumed the questioning. "You saw no one when you first stepped into the alley. What happened then?"

"Someone grabbed me from behind." She gestured unconsciously toward her throat.

Tony pulled a small disposable camera from his jacket pocket. "Do you mind if I record your injuries? Just for the case file."

"I suppose so."

Tony had Faith hold open the neck of her hospital gown, taking photographs of the red marks across her throat. "Thank you, Faith. Go on."

"An arm was choking me. I tried to get free, but he was so strong." Faith could hardly lift her voice above a whisper. "He pushed me onto the pavement and…and began pulling at my dress." Tears slid down her face.

"Faith, can you tell me how you got away?"

"I…I don't know."

"Was Gonzalez drunk? Did he seem to be high?"

"I don't know," she wailed. "I don't know!"

"Okay, okay, Faith." Tony moved closer, gently rubbing the sobbing woman's arm. As the sleeve of the gown was pushed up, he noticed a series of finger-shaped bruises on her arm. He tossed the camera to Gibbs. "Just one more picture and we'll leave." Tony put his own hand next to the marks on her upper arm.

Gibbs quickly snapped the photograph, holding onto the camera as Tony carefully put the gown to rights.

"Faith, is there someone I can call for you? A family member or a friend maybe?" Tony asked softly. "They'll need to bring you clothes to leave the hospital in."

"The nurses called my roommate, Stella. She'll be here soon," Faith replied, a slight tremor in her voice. "Stella's bringing something to wear."

Tony wrote her address down in his notebook, handed Faith his card, and explained that he would be contacting her with more questions in a day or so. He nodded toward the door, following Gibbs out into the hallway.

Gibbs silently handed the camera back to the younger man. He saw a muscle quivering at DiNozzo's jaw.

"Damn it." He ran his fingers through his slightly long hair in frustration. "She's lying."

"Not about the attack."

"No, just about who did it."


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs drove DiNozzo back to the station after they left the hospital. He was amused that the detective didn't complain, just strapped himself in place and grabbed hold of the "oh crap" handle.

"You willing to share?" Tony asked.

"Dead Marine. NCIS case."

"Not arguing." The blare of horns as Gibbs swerved around a semi had Tony holding his breath. "I want in."

"Why?"

"Because someone attacked Faith Lindsey. Not Gonzalez, based on the size of the hand that grabbed her so forcefully. But some jackwad who has her terrified did, and probably killed Gonzalez as well. I want this S.O.B."

Gibbs had intended to take over the case, but now found himself reconsidering. His first opinion of Detective DiNozzo hadn't been favorable, based on his almost GQ clothes and his model good looks. Yet there was something in his eyes, a fire that had Gibbs hesitating.

"Well, do you agree?" Tony prodded.

"What if I say no?"

The detective grinned mischievously. "You'll be seeing or hearing about me everywhere you go." He sobered. "I'm working this case, with or without your cooperation. I just think it would be easier if we weren't butting heads."

Gibbs pulled into the visitors' parking area at the Baltimore Police Station Tony worked out of, putting the vehicle in park. "How long have you been a detective?"

Tony blinked at the sudden shift in topic. "Here? About two years."

Gibbs smiled. "Agreed."

"Okay. If you'll pull your records on Gonzalez, I'll check on Faith's background. I'll also see whether there have been other attacks in that general area."

Tony got out of the car with a cheery wave. He heard the squeal of tires from behind him as Gibbs left. He headed into the station, only to be stopped by the desk sergeant.

"DiNozzo, the captain left word he wants to see you asap."

"Thanks, Del."

Tony took the stairs two at a time, making his way through the old battered metal desks of the detective division. He knocked on the well-worn doorframe, waiting impatiently for the order to enter. It was a power play by his captain to make his men wait, especially Tony. Captain Tidwell had taken an instant dislike to him from the moment he arrived at the station, although Tony didn't know why.

"Enter." Tidwell was looking down at a sheath of papers on his desk, drawing out the annoying game. A tall, distinguished-looking man in his late forties, Tidwell was carefully groomed. The smart money said he wanted a political career. He finally put the papers down, turning his attention to his waiting detective. "You had a death related to a failed rape attempt?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why isn't the case closed?"

"I have some questions regarding the circumstances. There are some inconsistencies."

Pushing his bottom lip forward in thought, Tidwell considered the situation. "Fine. Two more days, then you close it. Understood?"

"I understand." Tony quickly left the office before Tidwell could question him regarding the mysterious soaping of his precious vintage Porsche.

Several heads raised when Tony left the captain's inner sanctum. He settled behind his own desk, booting up his antiquated computer. He hated using it, not only because the light grey characters on the black background gave him a headache, but due to the machine's lack of speed.

He began his search on Faith Lindsey's background. At the same time he called records for information on attacks in the area. He pulled a candy bar from his desk and started munching during his research time.

Three hours later, Tony had some answers and one big question. He was just about to call Special Agent Gibbs when the man appeared in front of his desk. "Geez, Gibbs, where the hell did you come from? I was just going to…"

"What do you have?" Gibbs interrupted him.

"There have been six reported attacks over the last two years. Based on the fact that some women won't report an attack, I think we can safely assume there are many more. These were all committed within a six block area of Faith's attack."

"Suspects?" Gibbs pulled a chair up beside Tony's, looking at the map filled with red and blue marking pen splotches.

Tony glanced around the room, lowering his voice. "Officially, none. And considering how detailed some of the descriptions were, I don't understand how there couldn't be." He paused for a moment. "No one was ever arrested. Hell, no one was even seriously questioned, based on what was entered into the system. I need to pull the actual case files."

"Want some help?"

"Wouldn't mind it." Tony rubbed at his bloodshot eyes.

"You look like crap, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Yeah, well, I've only had about two hours sleep in the last three days."

"Must've been a hell of a party."

"I wish. Nah, no party, no date. I've been working a double homicide. Two gangbangers killed by a third member of their happy little family over who would take control of the local drug trade after the original leader died. I was staking out the killer's baby mama's place."

"Alone?"

Tony shrugged. "I was the only detective available."

Gibbs looked around the room at the six other detectives currently at work. He knew there was much more to the story than that, but let it go for now. "Go home. Get some sleep. You're no good to anyone if you're too tired to think."

"We've got bunks in the back. I'll sack out for a couple of hours, be back to my usual handsome and brilliant self in no time. C'mon, I'll check the file boxes out and you can get started." Tony got slowly to his feet, gesturing for Gibbs to follow. He took the list of case file numbers with him.

They stopped by the break room to get Gibbs a large cup of hot, overly strong coffee from the always percolating urn. Proceeding onto Records, Tony chatted with the sergeant in charge while helping him search for the evidence boxes.

Gibbs found himself watching the way the detective easily pretended to be totally alert and wide awake while listening to stories about the old days as related by the records sergeant. The man was obviously nearing retirement, marking time until he could get his full pension.

"Hey, Gibbs, want to help me out here?" Tony stood in the doorway, surrounded by ten file boxes. "Tompkins and I can't do it all."

"Sure. I thought you said there were six other attacks."

"There were. But I also found four other incidents from the same general area that I wanted a closer look at." Tony balanced four of the boxes in his arms, followed down the hallway by Gibbs carrying four more boxes. Trailing behind was Sgt. Tompkins with the last two boxes.

"We can use conference room A. It's one of the few rooms around here with a lock on the door. There are only two keys and I'll get them both. Put the boxes over here," Tony instructed the other two men.

Once Tompkins left, with Tony's thanks, Gibbs looked around the room. "We'll need supplies."

"I'm on it. I'll be right back."

Tony returned with pads of paper, pens and markers, as well as both keys and a large map of the neighborhood where the suspected attacks occurred. He handed Gibbs one of the keys before he pinned the map to the wall. "You and I will be the only people with access to this room. If what I suspect is true, we'll need to restrict the number of individuals who can come in here." Tony was overcome by a jaw-cracking yawn.

"DiNozzo, go. Get some sleep."

"I'm going, I'm going." With a weary wave, Tony headed to the small gray storage room in the back of the stationhouse. The room was crammed full of bathroom supplies, broken office equipment, and two sets of rusty metal bunk beds, faded gray blankets folded neatly at the foot. Tony dropped onto the musty mattress of one, almost immediately asleep.

~NCIS~

Gibbs quickly began to see the pattern that DiNozzo had spotted as he read through the case files. He had pages of notes with some follow-up questions in the margins. He also had the same suspicions regarding the investigations. Someone was preventing any arrests. Beyond that, someone was blocking even the mention of a viable suspect. Gibbs listed the full names of the investigating officers and, on a hunch, made another note to ask his Baltimore partner the names of their immediate supervisors.

Discovering his mug was empty, Gibbs grabbed it and the conference room key and went in search of a refill, carefully locking the door behind him. As he headed down the hall to the break room, he was stopped by a man who reminded him of a politician, slick and a bit slimy.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Seeing the lack of comprehension on the other man's face, he explained. "Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Captain Robert Tidwell. Is there something Baltimore P.D. can do for NCSI?"

"NCIS. I'm working with Detective DiNozzo."

"Regarding which case, Agent Gibbs?"

"The Lindsey attack, Captain." Tony DiNozzo appeared behind Tidwell. "The dead guy was a Marine."

Tidwell turned, transferring his gaze to his detective. "You didn't mention that NCIS was taking over."

"We're not. I'm merely here to assist Detective DiNozzo in his investigation."

"I see." His mouth thinning with displeasure, Tidwell considered the two men. "Remember, detective, two days."

"Got it, Captain."

Unable to foist the case onto the federal agency and unwilling to respond to the edge of distain in his man's voice in front of a third party, Tidwell spun about and stalked back to his office.

"Two days?"

"Tidwell gave me a deadline to finish with this case."

"That mess in there will take longer than two days, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, gesturing toward the locked conference room.

"Don't worry about it." Jauntily he cocked his brunette head to one side. "You're here to assist me? Does that mean I'm your boss?"

Gibbs snorted. "Dream on, DiNozzo."

Tony broke into an open, friendly smile. "Were you looking for me?"

"Coffee."

"Ah, I see." Tony laughed, letting himself back into their make-do command center. Checking through Gibbs' notes, Tony grabbed a pen and jotted some answers to a few of the special agent's questions.

The names of the detectives were read carefully over. For the ten cases, there were a total of five. He considered the list. Tony knew only one of the men well, three by name, and the last not at all. He went through the first folder, making his own notes.

Gibbs returned with fresh coffee, settling at the table across from Tony. The men worked in relative silence for the next two hours, only the rustle of paper and occasional scritch of a pen heard.

Tony's stomach growled, breaking the silence. "I need food. I don't even know what time it is, but I need food now."

"Where's your watch?"

"In the shop. The crystal got busted during a fight."

When Tony didn't elaborate, Gibbs glanced at his watch. "It's late afternoon. Might be a good time to break. Anyplace good to eat around here?"

"Hot and filling diner food, strong coffee and great desserts at a reasonable price. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." A smile ruffled Gibbs' mouth.

Locking the conference room behind them, the two men headed out of the station, unconsciously falling into step as they walked side by side down the street.

~NCIS~

Gibbs leaned back in his chair, relaxing over his empty pie plate and a freshened cup of coffee. He found himself amused by the detective's whole-hearted enjoyment of the diner, from the food to the waitress, a grandmotherly type who seemed amused by DiNozzo's flirting, to the ambiance of the authentic 1930s place.

"Need anything else, handsome?"

"Nah, I'm full, Louise. Thanks for the extra ice cream on my apple cobbler." Tony patted his stomach.

"We owe you, Anthony DiNozzo. Extra ice cream doesn't begin to repay that debt," Louise said softly, her eyes narrowing. "Especially since you won't let us feed you for free."

Tony just took the check from her, waving off Gibbs' move to pull out his wallet. "I've got this. You can spring for a pizza tonight."

They remained at the diner, discussing the cases as Gibbs finished his coffee.

"The basic descriptions of the attacker appear almost identical in four of the six core cases. Compact frame, well-muscled, a thick crop of yellow hair."

"Two victims mentioned a polished veneer, one swore he was wearing a high-end suit," Tony said gloomily. "The follow-ups were meager, no viable suspect was named in any of the reports."

"Bribery?"

"Or threats. I don't know who, but I think I can guess some of the generalities."

"Let's hear it." Gibbs was curious as to how much they agreed on the basics.

"Rich, powerful or from a powerful family, fairly young. Anger management issues. We probably would find a juvenile record for violence if they weren't sealed."

"Might even be expunged if your guess about the rich and powerful is right. What else?"

"I'm no profiler."

"You're an experienced cop."

Tony blew his breath out, before continuing. "Small in stature, no more than five foot eight inches. That also fits with the marks on Faith's arm. A small hand grabbed her, not the wide hands and thick fingers of our corporal."

"Compensating for inadequacies?"

"That's my guess." Tilting his head, Tony watched Gibbs considering that assessment. He was relieved when the older man inclined his silver gray head in agreement.

"We have a basic description. Now all we have to do is put a name to this killer."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony put the last folder back into its box, leaning back in his chair until his spine creaked. "I think eight of the cases are connected."

Gibbs winced at the sound. "Six attacks on females, five of which were rapes. Why include two of the bar fights?"

"Beside the similar description of the guy involved?"

The NCIS special agent nodded.

"Both fights were instigated by inappropriate behavior with women working at the two bars. And that's something else. All the women attacked work in this six block area. Not a one were customers, all of them worked at the local bars, clubs, and restaurants."

An expression of satisfaction showed in Gibbs' eyes. "Interesting. So you think our guy prefers to attack people he doesn't consider an equal."

"Yeah, that's my take. His problem is with women who serve him, cater to him."

"But not as far as he wanted."

"Exactly."

Gibbs considered the boxes in the room, divided by the possibility of a connection. "So we have two fights that preceded the seven attacks, five of those ending in rape. We can presume that Ramirez was the reason that Faith wasn't raped. But why wasn't Rebecca Malone?"

"She was the first attack. Could be he hadn't worked his way up to it yet, or something stopped him. The detective assigned to the attack never considered it as an attempted rape. His report was sketchy at best. We need to talk to all the victims again, Gibbs. And look again at the evidence we have, see if there is something there that could forensically tie the cases together."

"Not here. I want everything gone over by my people."

Tony grimaced. "The only way that can happen is if NCIS takes over the case. Sorry, cases."

"Then that's what I'll do." Gibbs didn't understand the problem.

"As soon as you do, Tidwell will try to pull me off."

"Try?"

"Like I told you, I want this S.O.B. I'll still work it with you, but it'll be tough. Tidwell tends to micromanage my time." There was an edge to Tony's voice.

"I'll take care of that. While I'm talking to your captain, I want you to get everything ready for transport to NCIS, including any and all forensic evidence."

"On it, Gibbs."

Gibbs flipped open his cell phone, quickly dialing a well-known number. "Tom, I need a favor."

Once the call was completed, Gibbs' tall figure turned and headed toward Tidwell's office. He knocked once before stepping inside. He ignored the captain's glare of annoyance.

"What can I do for you, Special Agent Gibbs?"

He tossed the list of case numbers onto Tidwell's desk. "I'm taking these cases over. They are all related to the attack that ended Marine Corporal Gonzalez's death."

Tidwell looked at the nine case numbers. "He committed all of these?"

"No, he was a victim. Detective DiNozzo believes that you have a serial rapist."

"Detective DiNozzo believes that? I'm afraid you've put your trust in the wrong man. DiNozzo is a screw-up. He's been bounced from department to department since he started in law enforcement. He'll be out of here soon enough."

"I've looked over the cases myself and I agree with him. I also want DiNozzo assigned as liaison."

"That's out of the question."

Gibbs gritted his teeth. "Why?"

"We're short-handed."

Gibbs looked out into the bullpen. He saw six detectives, one of whom was reading a newspaper while another was playing solitaire. "Yeah, I can see that."

Tidwell's face grew beet red with rage and embarrassment. "I told you, he's no good."

"Then you shouldn't care if he's working with me."

"Fine. Take him, Special Agent Gibbs. Just don't come back here complaining about DiNozzo." Tidwell waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. "Sgt. Callahan will prepare the necessary paperwork for my signature."

Gibbs struggled to keep his temper, wondering how DiNozzo managed to work for so long under an idiot like Robert Tidwell.

It took longer than Gibbs believed reasonable to complete the paperwork necessary to transfer the cases and related evidence to NCIS. By the time he came outside to find DiNozzo leaning against the government-issue sedan, he was ready to explode.

Tony took one look and immediately changed whatever he had planned to say. "Gibbs, everything is stuffed in the car. The perishable stuff is packed in dry ice in a cooler I placed on the back seat. The file cases are in the trunk and the back. It's a tight fit, but I made sure to seal everything with duct tape." Tony hesitated for a moment. "You should be fine to drive back to NCIS. All I need is your signature for evidence transfer."

"Get in the damn car, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. "For the time being, you're mine."

~NCIS~

Arriving at NCIS headquarters at the Navy Yard alive, Gibbs had grabbed two red-garbed individuals to help carry the various boxes of evidence and case files.

Tony followed behind the others as they took the elevator to another floor. He was startled to see a most unusual young woman come bounding across the room calling Gibbs' name over and over again. Her black hair gleamed in the lights of the lab, bouncing in the shape of pigtails. She had dark eye makeup, black lipstick, and a collar around her neck decorated with nasty spikes.

He found himself smiling when the bouncing figure threw herself into Gibbs' waiting arms, barely avoiding impalement.

"Gibbs! Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! You're back!"

"I wasn't gone that long." Gibbs gently disentangled himself. "And I was only in Baltimore, not the other side of the world, Abby."

"Might as well have been," she muttered, before taking in the boxes being deposited throughout the room. "Ohhh, you brought me presents?"

"Cases, old ones that need to be looked at again and see if any information and/or evidence can be tied together."

"Cool." Abby glanced sideways at the man currently snooping around her lab. "So who's the pretty boy?" she whispered.

"Detective Anthony DiNozzo, Baltimore PD. We're working together."

"Together? You and a local cop?" Abby looked back at the intruder.

Tony grinned across the room at her sudden interest. "So you think I'm pretty?"

Abby turned scarlet. "How did you hear that?"

He tapped at his ears. "Exceptional hearing. And I think you're rather pretty as well." His strikingly handsome face smiled warmly down at Abby as he moved to stand beside her. "You can call me Tony."

"When you two lovebirds are done admiring each other, I'd like to get back to finding the Corporal's killer," Gibbs said, glaring at both of them.

"Sorry, Gibbs."

"Sorry, bossman."

"This is Abby Sciuto, our forensic expert. DiNozzo caught a case that may be more complicated than it appeared at first. Abby, I want you to recheck every piece of evidence on these cases. See if anything matches."

"You've got it, Gibbs." Abby darted around the room, organizing the boxes by date and switching her equipment on. "Give me the evidence logs so I can get started."

Once that business was completed, Tony found himself following Gibbs into the elevator. They made a silent journey to another floor, the silver doors opened onto a busy working area. Tony looked at all the people hard at work, a stab of jealousy slamming into him. This was what he had searched for during his spotty career. People working together toward a common goal.

"Sit over there," Gibbs pointed to an empty desk across from where he took his own seat. "The case files are on the floor next to you. Set up an interview schedule."

Searching the desk drawers for a pad of paper, Tony soon got to work, using the computer to find local addresses for victims and witnesses, as well as what station the detectives involved worked out of.

It was hours later that the seductive fragrance of fresh coffee filled the air, drawing Tony's attention from his work. Looking up, he was just in time to grab the sandwich tossed at him from across the room. A fresh cup of coffee had been placed by the telephone, packets of sugar and creamer beside it. Tony gave a quick nod of thanks before digging into the food.

~NCIS~

"Does he have a place to stay?"

"What?" Gibbs looked up to see Ducky standing in front of his desk.

"That young man you brought back with you. If he is to continue working here, Detective DiNozzo cannot keep commuting. Particularly if he lives near the area where Corporal Gonzalez died."

Gibbs glanced over at the man in question, currently on the phone and oblivious to being the focus of attention. "So he'll get a hotel room."

"During the height of convention season? Most of the decent hotels will be fully booked. That will leave him a choice between extremely expensive and barely more than a flop house, I believe you call them. I sincerely doubt if his department will be reimbursing him for his living expenses."

"What do you expect me to do about it, Duck? Invite him to stay with me?"

Ducky beamed. "Excellent idea."

"I wasn't seriously suggesting that as a solution."

The older man shrugged. "You have a spare room, Jethro. He needs a place to stay, not to mention a ride since you drove here together. It seems perfectly logical."

Gibbs knew when to give up, grumbling a bit as a matter of form. He was well aware that at the end of the day, he would be taking home a guest.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony jumped, his startled green eyes wide.

"You planning on staying here during the case?"

"Yeah, thought it would cut down on commute time." He frowned. "I need to call around, see if I can find a hotel nearby. Anything close that you can recommend?"

"Doubt you'll find anything. I've got a spare room. You can stay with me."

"Don't think your wife would appreciate you bringing unexpected guests home."

"No wife, not anymore."

Uncomfortable, Tony tried to get out of the obviously reluctant invitation. "I can sack out here, Gibbs. Won't be the first time I've slept at the office, even without using the cots." He grinned. "You've got better carpet here."

"Forget it. You're staying at my place. I assume you'll need to go get some spare clothes?"

Tony held up a small backpack. "Nah, I've got enough here to last me a few days."

Gibbs was impressed by the detective's foresight. He gave a quick nod of approval before getting back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

"There were bound to have been other attacks, but this is the first that I'm certain is tied to the same attacker. Consuela Lopez was a waitress at Jake's Bar and Grill, just four blocks away from where Gonzalez was killed. A youngish guy, barely legal, was trying to press his attention where it wasn't wanted. After he grabbed her, Consuela broke away. The owner, Jake Trenton, and his bartender, Trini Orajo, had to rescue the girl when the suspect tried again. They tossed him out on his ear." Tony flipped through his notes.

"Who filed the police report?"

"Trenton. He said the guy was threatening all of them. He took it seriously enough to make an official complaint." Tony directed Gibbs to the address.

The building was an example of pre-depression architecture. The paint had weathered out of the fading letters of the sign over the front entrance. Tony and Gibbs pushed through the double doors, pausing to survey the interior. It was as drab and ordinary as its patrons, but remarkably clean.

Tony sauntered over to the bar, waiting for the man with two muscular arms wedged into a black T-shirt to make his way over.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Some information." Tony showed the man his badge. "Detective Anthony DiNozzo, Baltimore Police. This is Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. We're here about the attack on Ms. Lopez from a couple of years ago. Can we speak to Jake Trenton?"

"You're the cop who called yesterday?"

After Tony admitted that he was, he and Gibbs were ushered to the back of the business. Once all three men settled into a well-patched booth, the bartender introduced himself as Trenton.

"Tell us about the guy who attacked Ms. Lopez."

Trenton huffed. "Snotty little bastard. And I do mean little. He seemed to think he could do whatever the hell he wanted. Kept going on and on that we'd be sorry."

"Did he say what he meant?" Gibbs asked.

"No, but I took it as a threat. Trini and I didn't really listen to the specifics, we just gave him the bum's rush. Although…"

Tony leaned forward. "What?"

"It might not be connected. This isn't the best neighborhood in the world."

"Let us make that decision."

"There were some incidents for a couple of weeks following. Cars were keyed, antennas broken off. And we had a flurry of police visits."

"Police visits? Did they say why they were here?"

"I gathered that there were a bunch of 911 calls claiming there was a fight here. I don't know much more than that. All I know is that the cops were getting really pissed about coming out here for nothing."

"Can you remember the specific dates? I know it's been a while ago."

"Date and time," Trenton replied. "After the second call, I started putting them on my calendar. Be right back." The owner slid out of the booth, heading to his office.

"Our suspect?"

Tony grinned. "Oh yeah. And a big mistake on his part. We can pull the 911 recordings and, once we've got the bastard, do a voice comparison."

"Why can't we get an address for the caller?" Gibbs asked.

"We still can't recognize cell phone numbers on our emergency system. And if he used a disposable phone, we really wouldn't."

The two men fell silent when Trenton returned with his calendar. He read off the dates and times while Tony took notes.

"Mr. Trenton, did you or your employees give information for sketch of the suspect?" Tony asked.

"Not a sketch, no. We did give a description but that's all."

"Okay, thank you. Do you think you'd recognize this guy if you saw him?"

Trenton sighed, shrugging. "Frankly, I don't think I could. Not enough for a court of law. It was night and the bar is pretty dark. The only reason I bothered to make the report is because he scared my waitress with his ranting and raving."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Trenton." Preparing to leave, Tony started to scoot out of the booth, then stopped, turning back to face the bar owner. "What about Ms. Lopez? Is she still working here?"

Jake Trenton shook his head. "Consuela left after her car was vandalized for the second time. Tell you the truth, she was getting a little paranoid the last week she worked here."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs was suddenly alert.

"Connie thought someone was following her, watching her. I mean, I checked. I never saw anyone suspicious."

"Do you have a forwarding address for Ms. Lopez?"

"No, I'm sorry. She sent her brother to pick up her final check. That's the last I've heard from her."

"Thank you, sir."

Back out in the sunshine, Tony pulled his sunglasses out, slipping them over his narrowed green eyes. "She felt somebody watching her."

"Her car was vandalized twice. Sounds like he was trying to send her a message."

"A message she seems to have gotten. We need to find her."

"Let's get today's interviews over with and we'll see what we can find."

~NCIS~

Three interviews later, Gibbs and Tony were knocking on the door of the first rape victim, Lavonia Montgomery. A waitress at the local Dunkin' Donuts, had been attacked while walking to the bus stop, just like Faith Lindsey.

An intercom on the wall beside the door crackled to life. "What do you want?"

"I'm Detective Tony DiNozzo, Baltimore Police Department. This is my partner, Special Agent Gibbs. We're looking for Ms. Lavonia Montgomery."

"Hold your badges up to the eye hole," responded the female voice.

Tony and Gibbs did so, giving the woman time to inspect them. Finally the door began to open, very slowly. Lavonia's eyes were filled with fear and mistrust, but after reexamining the badges and identification once more, she opened the door wider, allowing the two men to enter her house. She ushered them to her living room, the nervous sweat beginning to glisten on her ebony features.

"Is this about my rape?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, ma'am. We're looking into a new lead." Tony had decided to be honest with the woman. After all she had been through, beaten and raped before being beaten once again, almost to the point of death, she deserved the truth.

"What type of lead?"

"We believe that the man who attacked you also attacked others." Tony gently reached over and touched the fingers tightly clenched on the sofa cushion. He ignored the slight shying away, but removed his hand nonetheless. "We need your help."

She shivered, but nodded. "I wondered. I had heard…well, I've heard some rumors about other rapes in the area. But Detective Lebowicz never told me that they might have been connected with mine."

"Can you help us, Ms Montgomery? Lavonia?"

Gibbs was impressed by how Tony would adjust his approach based on the person he would be speaking to. He wondered just how much undercover work the Baltimore detective had done.

~NCIS~

Tony was dragging by the time he and Gibbs returned to the Navy Yard. He dropped his aching body into the desk chair, leaning over to dig through his backpack for a pick-me-up, a candy bar. Gibbs had disappeared shortly after growling "coffee". He was gone before Tony could explain how he liked his own coffee, heavily sugared with a dollop of hazelnut flavored creamer.

With a shrug, the police detective ripped open the chocolate and took a big bite. Pulling up a blank document on the computer, he began typing a report on the six interviews he and Gibbs had conducted.

He was finishing by the time Gibbs returned, only one cup in his hand. Tony snorted. "Why, thank you, Special Agent Gibbs, I would like a cup of coffee. Thank you so much for thinking of me."

Gibbs' mouth curved into an unconscious smile. "Vending machines are down the hall, DiNozzo." He waved his hand toward the small break room. "Help yourself."

Tony glanced at his watch. "I'd rather have a real meal. C'mon, Gibbs, it's late and I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all day. It's your town. Pick a place and I'll buy."

"Report's done?"

"Yes, Gibbs. I've written up interview reports before."

Before Gibbs could respond, Ducky Mallard walked to where the men were glaring at each other. "Ah, Detective DiNozzo, you're still here." He beamed down at the young man. "Have you eaten?"

"We were just discussing that very subject, Doctor Mallard. And please call me Tony."

"I rather like Anthony, a most interesting name. It means 'worthy of praise'."

"Not according to Gibbs," Tony muttered.

Ducky continued speaking as if he hadn't heard the younger man's complaints. "The actual origin of the name is unknown, although it is believed to be Etruscan. There were two very famous saints named Anthony, Saint Anthony the Great who…"

"Ducky," Gibbs interrupted. "Did you come up here for a particular reason?"

"Ah, of course, Jethro. I thought I would ask you and young Anthony to join me for dinner."

"What about your mother?"

"Mother is busy with her book club this evening, leaving me free to treat you two gentlemen to a wonderful meal at Hannigans."

"Ducky, you don't have to do that. If you and…" Tony swallowed his laughter. "…Jethro want, I can grab a quick bite somewhere else."

"Nonsense. I want to get to know more about you. It isn't often that Jethro works so closely with another agency, particularly the Baltimore Police Department. That makes you unique."

"Huh." Tony tried to keep his skepticism to himself, but could see by the glare sent his way by Gibbs that he wasn't entirely successful. Luckily the medical examiner didn't seem to be aware of it.

After some further discussion, the three men proceeded to the restaurant. They made their meal and drink selections quickly, handing their menus to the waiter.

Snapping his maroon napkin open before placing it on his lap, Ducky spoke. "Did you find out anything to clear the young man currently in my care?"

Tony leaned forward in an effort to keep the discussion private. "We've been given similar descriptions from everyone we've spoken to today. Even Lavonia Montgomery, the first rape victim, gave the same basic ID. I've arranged for those in this general area to see the department sketch artist."

"Blond, small stature, very strong, arrogant," Gibbs said. "Why the hell didn't the Baltimore cops notice?"

A pained expression was Tony's only response. He was wondering the same thing. Although all the victims and witnesses spoken to claimed to have given descriptions, only three files contained them.

"Something else as well, Duck. With the first two possibles, both originally put down as simple bar fights, there seems to have been some anonymous retaliation." Gibbs sipped at his coffee.

"Calls to 911 and nuisance vandalism at the first place. Tip calls to Narcotics with the second," Tony explained. He paused, waiting until the food was served and their beverages refilled, the waiter finally gone. "Then there's the sudden windfalls."

Ducky's eyebrows raised inquiringly. "Windfalls?"

"Lavonia was offered a job clear across the country, a chance to be a manager at a new Dunkin' Donuts in Taos, New Mexico. At the time she thought it was a Godsend, a way to start over. A lawyer visited Lavonia the day she got home from the hospital, implied it was a settlement from her employer to keep her from suing them."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope. When I contacted Dunkin' Donuts, they denied any type of settlement. They were gracious enough to check into the Taos franchise. It was arranged and paid for the day before Lavonia was released from the hospital. In cash." Tony handed Ducky the medical files, turning his attention to his beer-battered fish and chips.

Ducky flipped through the paperwork, leaving his own chicken Caesar salad to read the evaluations of Lavonia Montgomery's medical condition. "The poor young woman was horribly beaten. I doubt that she would have been able to travel immediately."

"She wasn't. Got out of the hospital after three days, stayed home for about a week recovering, another week packing up her belongings for shipment to Taos. Seems the so-called settlement even included transportation of her household items as well as an apartment. She stuck it out for a year, but finally moved back here to be near her family."

"The next victim, a Lois Brennan, found herself the recipient of a full scholarship to a college in Des Plaines, Illinois, less than two weeks after she was raped," Gibbs said.

"We're still trying to find Trina Henderson, Precious Gunia, and Brenda Trott. Based on what happened with the first two women, I have to think someone is trying to buy everyone off."

"I believe you said that there were seven victims of attack? Who is missing?"

"Rebecca Malone. She was attacked, but fought the guy off. No payoff or bribe here, but that might be because she didn't really get a good look at her attacker. She may have done him some serious damage however. Rebecca swore that he was bleeding when he fled." Tony sighed. "She may still have the jacket she was wearing that night. Rebecca said she tossed it in a box in the garage. She's gonna look. I don't know if we'll be able to get any DNA off of it, might not provide more than the blood type."

"Every little bit helps, DiNozzo. Finish your fish."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was surprised when he first saw Gibbs' house that evening. Even in the glow of the street lights he could see the well-kept yard and the equally maintained structure, not what he was expecting from a man who wasn't married. He followed Gibbs to the front door of the modest house, surprised when the other man simply opened it and walked through. Tony shook his head, wondering if Gibbs had a remote for the front door like that used for cars.

"Make yourself at home. I'll get the guest room ready."

"Uh, Gibbs, don't go to any trouble. I can crash anywhere."

An exasperated male voice drifted into the living room where Tony was nervously waiting. "Don't be an idiot. You need a place to get some sleep, I've got the space."

Tony looked around, taking in the polished leather on an old couch, the two overstuffed chairs, the dated lamps that were ready to throw a soft orange glow through the room. A bicycle rested against a door jamb. The kitchen table was old, but had been lovingly restored. Looking closer, Tony could see the faint imprints of numbers written in a childish hand in the wood. He gently traced them with a finger. This wasn't an ordinary house, it was a home. Something Tony had little real experience with, but craved nonetheless. Not wanting to be found snooping, he went back to the living room.

Gibbs returned. "It's ready. Kitchen's through there. I don't have much in the way of food, but I can scramble up some eggs and toast in the morning. Follow me."

The younger man obediently walked quietly behind Gibbs.

"Bathroom's in there. Decent shower, fresh towels have been laid out. This is your room for the time being. Get settled. It's been a long day. You might want to hit the sack as we'll be starting out early tomorrow morning."

Tony took the hint, easing some of his exhaustion by standing under the hot spray of the shower. A towel wrapped around his waist when he was done, he wiped the steam from the mirror above the sink. The face staring back at him had dark half-moons under bloodshot green eyes. He quickly dried himself off, donning a well-worn pair of jeans that fit him like a second skin.

Moving back into the guest room, Tony eyed the bed. Pale blue sheets were partly covered by a hand-sewn quilt. He gently fingered the material, softened by age and frequent washes. He smiled, imagining that it was a family heirloom, lovingly made by someone in Gibbs' family. He crawled under the covers, his leaden eyelids closing in relief. Before one more thought came to his busy mind, the young detective was sound asleep.

~NCIS~

Gibbs changed his own clothes, listening to the clanking of the water pipes as his temporary guest took the suggested shower. He walked back down the stairs to his basement, wanting to organize the wood he had picked up at the lumber yard a day before he received the call from Baltimore. As he shifted the planks, all his movements were precise and considered.

Gibbs was preparing to build another boat, his fourth to date. He had just burned the last two weeks earlier. Although some people wouldn't understand destroying a boat constructed by hand, Ducky called it cathartic, a way to work through the pain of his last divorce.

Engrossed in his organizing, Gibbs didn't realize how much time had passed until he heard the creaking of floorboards over his head. He quickly slipped a spare pistol from its hiding place under his work bench before taking the stairs two at a time.

The lights were still off in the house's main floor, but there was a blue-white glow coming from the dining room. Gun securely in his grip, Gibbs slipped across the floor as quiet as a ghost. Frowning at a peculiar series of clicking noises, he prepared himself before swinging into the doorway, gun pointed at the intruder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gibbs barked angrily.

Tony blinked at the other man, lowering his own weapon and placing it on the kitchen table. "Checking some hunches. Sorry if I woke you. I'm trying to find out how many cameras might be in the general area of the attacks." He smiled ruefully. "We don't get laptops at Baltimore, so I borrowed yours. Hope you don't mind."

"Thought I told you to get some sleep."

"I did, about four hours worth. It's enough for now." He shrugged. "I do my best work at night."

Gibbs snorted. I just bet you do, DiNozzo. "What did you find?"

"There are no banks, but I did a search for ATMs. All of them have cameras of some sort. I found ten within the area of the attacks. The only traffic cam is two blocks away from Faith's attack. It was only installed last week, so it won't help with the others, but maybe…" He turned the laptop around so Gibbs could see the map currently displayed on the screen. It was filled with dots of various colors. "Most liquor stores have cameras as do pawnshops and convenience stores. I'm trying to correlate their locations with the locations of the attacks. Maybe, just maybe, we'll get lucky and catch our guy on camera."

"We don't even know what he looks like yet," Gibbs commented.

"I emailed Raul, the sketch artist? He's a night owl, so I knew he'd still be up. He's certain that it is the same man. I mean, like most eyewitness reports there are some variances, but the basic look is the same. He's gonna have a composite sketch ready for us tomorrow morning." Tony chuckled. "I have to bring a breakfast burrito and a tall orange juice."

"We need to track the money as well."

"I've been thinking about that. Dunkin' Donut is getting us copies of the original franchise contract as well as the cashier check used to pay for it. That's probably gonna take about three days to get here. I'll call the University of Illinois regarding the scholarship tomorrow." Tony chuckled as he glanced at his watch. "Make that later today. Something like that will probably be layered in holding companies. We'll need a computer whiz who may have to do a little discrete hacking. I hope you know someone like that, 'cause otherwise we're up a creek. Baltimore PD does have some tech guys, but they're really backed up."

Gibbs considered the possibilities, then nodded. "I should be able to find someone."

Tony waved a hand in the general direction of the bedrooms. "Go on back to bed, Gibbs. I've got a few leads on where Gunia and Trott may be, I want to follow up on them."

"What about Henderson?"

"Nothing since she disappeared from the hospital after the rape kit was done." Tony turned his attention back to Gibbs' computer screen, using a two fingered method of typing.

Checking the time, Gibbs decided that 5:30 wasn't too early to start the day. He prepared the coffee maker, switching it on to perk before heading upstairs to take his own shower.

~NCIS~

By the time the two men arrived at the Navy Yard where NCIS was located, Gibbs had arranged for the services of a corporation forensics expert from Norfolk. He would begin investigating the money trail with the available information. As Gibbs or Tony received more information, they would pass it along to their expert.

Tony had found Precious Gunia, now a novitiate at the Convent of the Sacred Heart outside Randallstown, Maryland. She had reluctantly agreed to speak about the attack after conferring with her Mother Superior.

Tony arranged for he and Gibbs to speak with her later in the afternoon. He planned to have Gunia identify the sketch of the suspect, if possible. "She's made it very clear. While she's willing to talk to us, our nun-to-be will not participate in any trial."

The sketches were waiting for Tony as promised, one based on each person's individual description as well as a composite sketch combining the common elements of all.

Gibbs took the composite, studying it. "Decent sketch."

"Worth the stop at Tico Taco, huh?" Gibbs had not been thrilled to go through the drive-up at the popular chain, although he had ordered a coffee, his third, for the trip to work by way of the Baltimore Police Department.

"I want to talk to the detectives working these cases. There aren't that many listed, so why the hell didn't anyone else see the pattern?"

Tony's eyes narrowed, his back becoming ramrod straight. "It sounds so simple, doesn't it, Gibbs? Just one problem. We don't have the time. I've got over twenty active cases on my desk on any given day. Some of those guys probably have even more."

They were glaring at each other when NCIS Director Tom Morrow came walking by, stopping to watch the confrontation. It was rare to see anyone challenge Jethro Gibbs, particularly someone younger. The sketch clenched in Gibbs' hand caught his attention and he leaned closer to look at the ones on the Baltimore detective's temporary desk. Eyebrows raised, he picked the top one up, waving it at the men. "Why do you have a drawing of Senator Harrison's son?"


	6. Chapter 6

Director Morrow's question broke the stare-down as Gibbs and DiNozzo turned to face him.

"State Senator Malcolm Harrison?" Reaching for the composite sketch, the police detective smoothed the paper out before moving back to the computer he had been using. Pecking quickly at the keyboard, he soon had a photograph to compare to the sketch. "I'll be damned. Gibbs, check this out." Tony turned the monitor around, holding the paper up next to it. There was no mistaking the resemblance.

"You haven't answered my question, Jethro."

"That's our serial rape suspect," Gibbs replied. "And it appears that you've given us his name, sir."

"Tread carefully. Harrison is a powerful man, a politician who has been reelected over the years on a strong law and order platform. Make certain of your facts before you question the Senator's son."

Tony bristled. "Are you warning us off, Director?"

"DiNozzo."

Morrow's raised hand stopped his agent's protest. "No, Detective DiNozzo, by no means. If Lawrence Harrison is the man who committed these horrendous attacks, he needs to be stopped. But jump the gun and your suspect will be hidden behind a wall of attorneys you'll never get through. Or vacationing in some lovely country with no expedition treaty."

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

Morrow's smile was forgiving. "Jethro will tell you that you should never apologize, that it's a sign of weakness."

"Sir?" Tony thought he detected laughter in Morrow's dark blue eyes.

"I, on the other hand, believe it is a sign of accountability." He handed the drawing back to the younger man. "Put your puzzle pieces together, Detective DiNozzo. Until you have enough for an arrest, tread softly."

Tony inclined his brunette head. "Understood."

Morrow left Gibbs and DiNozzo behind, his destination the bowels of the building. Based on what he had been witnessing, it was time to have a little talk with NCIS' resident medical examiner, Doctor Donald Mallard.

"DiNozzo, research our suspect. I'll see what Abby has come up with in the evidence we brought from Baltimore." Gibbs strode toward the elevators, while Tony resumed his computer search.

~NCIS~

"Ducky, do you have time for a cup of tea?" Tom Morrow walked into autopsy, spotting the spry older man sitting at his desk.

"Of course, Director. Gerald, why don't you take a break as well. I think twenty minutes would be good."

Gerald glanced over at the two men watching him before putting the mop and bucket he had been using to clean up the last autopsy's bodily fluids safely in a far corner of the room. "Of course, Doctor Mallard."

Once they were alone, Ducky pulled out a bottle of single malt scotch from his bottom desk drawer along with two glasses. He poured a small measure into both, handing one to the Director after he had snagged a chair to sit beside Ducky's desk. Neither man spoke until they had taken a healthy sip from the golden liquor.

"What's on your mind, Tom?"

"Gibbs."

An eyebrow raised, Ducky waited for more.

"And his new partner."

"Ah, young Anthony DiNozzo. Does he concern you for some reason?"

Another sip taken, Tom considered his answer. "Concern? No. But I've been watching the two of them since Jethro agreed to work with the Baltimore detective, going so far as to ask for my assistance in clearing it with the police department. You know that was unusual enough to catch my attention."

"He seems to be quite capable."

"Yes, he does. And apparently capable of standing up to Jethro."

Ducky nodded. "Anthony doesn't appear to be cowed by Jethro's rather bearish personality. What did you see?"

"When I was walking down the stairs, they were nose to nose arguing. I don't think I've seen anyone that brave or, perhaps, that foolish before." He waited for Ducky to consider that.

"Indeed? That is most unusual. Especially considering that they have been working together long enough for that young man to know better."

"I think he was well aware of Gibbs' reaction, I just don't think he cared."

"And this concerns you, Tom?"

"Not in the way you think. Gibbs has driven away almost every agent that has worked with him. Even Stan Burley finally asked for a transfer."

Ducky was momentarily speechless in his surprise. "You want to recruit DiNozzo for NCIS?"

"I'll need to do some checking on his background, education and the like. But, yes, I believe I would."

"Are you asking me my opinion?"

"You've meet him, watched as he and Gibbs interacted. What do you think of the idea?"

Ducky's blue eyes narrowed speculatively. "The idea does have possibilities. There is something about Anthony DiNozzo that reminds me of Jethro, back before the Kyle Boone case. I would have to observe them interact before I could say whether this would be a good idea or a disaster in the making."

"Do that, Doctor. I value your opinion." Morrow stood, finishing off the scotch before placing the glass back down on Ducky's desk. "Meanwhile I shall do a snooping of my own into Anthony DiNozzo's life."

~NCIS~

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab, the wall of noise that she called music slamming painfully into his ears. He made his way quickly to the stereo system and slapped at the off button, earning an immediate reaction.

"Hey, what do you think…Gibbs!" Black pigtails bouncing, the enthusiastic young forensics expert spun around on her stool. "Where's my Caf-Pow!, mister?"

"The machine is being refilled. Put it on my tab. What've you got, Abby?"

"With the masses of evidence you brought me?"

"Yeah."

Abby Sciuto frowned. "Something's hinky, Gibbs. Based on what I could find, there was real DNA evidence taken, but it seems to have 'disappeared'," she said, her hands making quotes in the air.

"Disappeared?" Gibbs frowned, his eyes level under drawn salt and pepper brows.

"Yeah, supposedly sent to be analyzed, but it never seems to have gotten there."

"How many pieces of evidence went missing?"

"From all the cases that you and Tony have connected?"

Gibbs nodded.

"I'd say about 12 samples total." Just before the older man exploded, Abby held up a finger. "Wait, it isn't all bad news."

"I don't know how it can't be."

"There are other samples that were never sent off. I don't know why, unless someone suspected what was happening and wanted to keep a backup supply."

He considered that idea, slowly nodding in agreement. "I want everything you found and didn't find notated."

"You think this is a crooked cop, don't you?" Abby asked, tilting her head to the side.

Gibbs didn't answer. Instead he turned his attention back to the evidence they still had. "Do whatever tests you can."

"I still need someone to compare the results to, Gibbs."

"Working on that."

"So, bossman, how is Tony working out?"

"Why?"

"Well, you really can't be a team leader without a team to lead. And with Stan gone, you need someone permanent to work with."

"You realize that DiNozzo is a cop, not a special agent."

"So? You know you could steal him from Baltimore, if you wanted. C'mon, Gibbs, he's good. Admit it."

There was no answer, but a pale blue lightning of amusement flashed under his lashes as he turned to leave.

Abby called after him. "Gibbs! We need to keep him here!"

He was still ignoring her when the elevator doors closed, hiding her grinning face.

~NCIS~

Having filled Tony in on the situation, Gibbs was pleased to see his reaction was one of pure fury. "We need to speak to the detectives involved in these cases, DiNozzo. Somebody is covering. We need to find out who."

"And which of them might have suspected what was going on enough to keep evidence hidden in plain sight. Did Abby say which cases were involved?"

"I didn't ask. Call her and find out. We'll speak to that person first, see what they can tell us."

Tony's hand was on the receiver, but he hadn't picked it up as yet. Biting his lip, he looked up at Gibbs. "I don't think they'll tell you anything."

At first Gibbs was inclined to snap at him. The look on Tony's face stopped him. "Why not?"

"Best guess?"

"Yeah."

"Besides the whole Thin Blue Line and the Brotherhood of the Badge thing, there's one more problem. Whoever this is has to be higher than just a mere detective. It has to be someone with clout."

"Someone of rank."

"Yeah."

"Any ideas who it could be?"

Restlessly, Tony's hand stroked the arm of his chair. "Not yet. I'd need to go through the case files again, talk to the detectives involved."

"And when you do figure it out?"

A muscle flicked angrily at Tony's square jaw. "Then they go down. I don't give a rat's ass who it is."

"You might find it tough afterwards." Gibbs wanted the person behind the cover-up, but also wanted to make certain that DiNozzo was aware of the potential repercussions in regards to his own job.

"I've changed departments before, I can do it again."

"Then get to it."


	7. Chapter 7

The interview with Precious Gunia had been painful for the young woman, but productive for the men. Using driver license photographs, Tony printed out an array of possible that included Corporal Gonzalez and Lawrence Harrison as well as four other men who resembled one or the other. Without hesitation the novitiate picked Harrison, as did Lavonia Montgomery, Rebecca Malone, and the others they had already spoken to the previous day.

It was still early in the afternoon when Gibbs and Tony arrived back at NCIS. They were stopped on their way to Gibbs' section of the office.

"Gibbs, you've got a visitor. A detective, name of Lebowicz. I put him in the conference room."

"Thanks, Pacci." Once the young special agent left, Gibbs turned to Tony. "He's the one?"

"That put the extra evidence aside? According to Abby, yeah. He was the lead investigator for Lavonia Montgomery and Brenda Trott. And," Tony added, "he was also second on the Trina Henderson case. It was Manuel Ramirez's first case as a detective."

"Let's hear his story." Gibbs opened the conference room door.

Detective Abraham Lebowicz slouched in one of the chairs, an obese, balding, sloppy middle-aged man. He wiped at a film of sweat on his face, barely acknowledging their presence.

"Detective Lebowicz, my name is Gibbs. This is Detective DiNozzo. We have some questions about certain cases you're involved with."

Lebowicz still didn't speak, although he did cut a look at Tony.

Gibbs tossed down the photograph of their dead Marine on the conference table. "This man was murdered trying to save a young woman from rape." He threw more photos onto the table, this time of their victims.

"All these women were attacked by the same man. Some were raped." Gibbs waited for the detective to speak without success. Tired, disgusted and angry after seeing the pain in Gunia's gentle brown eyes, he slammed his fist onto the table, making it, Tony, and Lebowicz jump. "God damn it! Are you being paid off?"

"Gibbs." Tony placed a restraining hand on his arm.

Lebowicz finally spoke. "I was doing Good Cop, Bad Cop long before you were born, DiNozzo. Don't try to play me."

Gibbs shook off DiNozzo's grip, leaning into the detective's face. "Do I look like I'm playacting, Detective? Believe me, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, if you knew who did this and let him run free, you're just as guilty."

"Look, Lebowicz, here's the deal. We know who committed these attacks. He's going down, believe it. Your chance is simple. Tell us what you know or be charged as an accessory to rape and murder."

"You can't do that, kid, and you know it."

"Wanna bet your life on it? Making duplicate samples and not sending them off sounds like someone at your department was suspicious."

Lebowicz's eyes flickered, just the tiniest bit, but enough that both Gibbs and Tony caught it.

Tony sat across from the blustering cop, looking at the photos. "They'll never be the same. No matter how much help they get, these women will always be suspicious of the men they see, just a little jumpy whenever an interested man comes too close."

He pulled out the photograph of Corporal Gonzalez. "Ramon here was a good guy, a good Marine, a hero. Only son of Maria Jose Gonzalez, a single mother who worked three jobs to make a better life for her son, with no help from anyone else, including the government. He died because he tried to help a young woman in need."

Tony looked up, his usually warm eyes swirling with anger. "Now it seems that the people who are paid to protect women like her are actively impeding the investigation. That person may not be convicted of accessory to rape or murder." Tony ignored Gibbs' growl. "But I guarantee Internal Affairs will file charges of their own, charges which will not only end in that person's firing, but loss of pension. Maybe even some jail time. And how do you think other cops with daughters and wives will react?"

The cop seemed to deflate before their very eyes. "I don't know who committed the rapes. I swear I don't."

"You suspected someone was covering up, didn't you?"

"I did. That's why I kept a complete set of my own files."

"Who, Abe?" Tony leaned forward.

"Don't know, kid." When Gibbs advanced on him again, Lebowicz threw his hands up. "I swear I don't know! It's gotta be fairly high up in the department, someone who either has the computer skills to delete parts of the investigation reports online or can order someone to do so without fear of it coming back and biting them on the ass."

"Another crooked cop?"

Lebowicz shrugged. "Maybe. This kinda crime, though, it wouldn't set well even with the most crooked cops."

Tony considered that. "He's right, Gibbs. I can't believe most cops would look the other way on something like this."

Gibbs finally took a seat. "So we're looking for someone of rank with computer skills as well as a sudden influx of income."

"That might not be entirely correct," Tony said slowly.

The other two men waited somewhat impatiently for Tony to continue. "What if the payoff isn't in money?"

"What are you talkin' about?" A shadow of annoyance crossed Lebowicz's face. "You think a cop would cover for a rapist for nothing?"

"Favors?"

Tony shrugged. "Political influence. My captain isn't the only one with an eye on a higher office."

"Who the hell are you guys talkin' about?"

"Our suspect is one Lawrence Harrison. Ring a bell?"

"Harrison? No, should it?"

"I want copies of all your files," Gibbs said with cool authority.

"Okay. I have them locked up in my house."

"DiNozzo, go with him."

"Bring the reports back. On it, boss." It slipped out before Tony could censor himself. He tried to cover by getting Lebowicz up and out of the conference room.

The beginning of a smile tipped the corner of Gibbs' mouth as he gathered the photographs back into an orderly pile.

~NCIS~

"Lebowicz was thorough. Detailed descriptions, crime scene photographs that weren't with the original files." Tony leaned back in his chair, stretching until his spine cracked. "We've also got Harrison on some CCTVs in the area at the same approximate time of the attacks."

"Norfolk is still digging into the money trail, but the scholarship was definitely from a trust set up by Senator Harrison." Gibbs didn't understand most of the gobbledygook, but after glaring at the computer expert on the computer feed, the nervous young man translated his meager findings into English.

"Are we going to visit Lawrence now?"

The special agent considered the question, practically feeling the eager vibrations emanating from the detective. "I think we're ready to question him."

"Yes!" Tony punched his closed fist into the air.

"But not as a suspect, not yet. For now we're going to question him as a potential witness."

"Yeah, I get it. We go in gangbusters and he'll get those lawyers that Director Morrow talked about." He thought about the impending visit. "If we're going in as if he's an innocent party, we'll need to consider a game plan."

"Pull the cases that we can tie him to with video. I want to see if he does something stupid."

"Like lie about where he was?"

"Exactly."

~NCIS~

"We're here to speak to Mr. Lawrence Harrison," Tony told the well-endowed secretary, making certain to read the man's name from a list in his hand.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked in a breathless little girl voice.

"Nope." He and Gibbs pulled their badges out as he identified them. "It shouldn't take long. Just routine questions."

Gibbs had to hide his amusement at Tony's slightly bored aspect. He wondered just how much undercover work the Baltimore detective had done during his career considering how easily he could change himself.

"Mr. Harrison is quite busy, but I'll find out if he can squeeze you in for a few minutes."

"Thanks."

She returned a few moments later. "Mr. Harrison can spare you some time, gentlemen. This way, please."

Ushered into the chrome and glass office, Gibbs and Tony took in the array of sports trophies on the shelves. The walls were covered with photographs of Lawrence Harrison with celebrities from various fields of endeavor.

"Trixie said you were cops? What could I possibly do for you?" Harrison sat behind a massive gleaming desk devoid of anything resembling actual work. A quick glance revealed no files or papers, nothing that appeared business-related.

Tony poked at a ball suspended from the ceiling by a string. "Batting practice? Cool."

Gibbs focused on the casually dressed man whose body height was below the norm, but whose arms showed well-defined muscles. And small hands. "We're investigating a series of rapes."

"In the Fenmare District," Tony added. "We're hoping you might be able to help us."

"I can't imagine that I would know anything."

"Maybe not, but we're talking to everyone who might have been in the area during the general time periods of any of the attacks." Tony grinned. "With all the bars and nighttime businesses there…well, you can probably guess how many interviews we have conducted the last couple of days."

"Why would you think that I might have been there?" Harrison asked, tugging at his pale yellow polo shirt as he leaned back in his chair.

"You're a pretty important guy, Mr. Harrison, a man people tend to remember."

Harrison inclined his blond head in acknowledgment.

"When was the last time you were there?"

"I really couldn't tell you. Perhaps if you gave me specific dates and times, I might be able to remember. No guarantees," he said, with a cautionary lift of his hand.

"Of course," Gibbs replied.

Twenty-five minutes later, both law enforcement officers were battling anger and disgust. Harrison had reluctantly admitted that he might have been in the general area, but certainly knew nothing about the alleged attacks.

Neither man spoke until they left the building entirely. At the car, Tony slammed his hand down upon the roof. "Damn it, Gibbs, the bastard had the nerve to imply that the women were either lying or asking for it!"

"We'll get him."

"We'd better."


	8. Chapter 8

Tony's cell phone rang as Gibbs was busy terrorizing the other drivers on the highway. He flipped it open. "DiNozzo. Who? Oh, yes, Ms. Kent. When? Are you still at home? Lock your doors and windows, we're on the way."

"Who's Ms. Kent?"

"Faith Lindsey's roommate. Take the next exit. We're going to their apartment." Tony gave Gibbs the address. At the older man's questioning glance, he explained further. "Faith was threatened and Stella thinks there's someone stalking her."

Even with the early rush hour traffic, Gibbs made good time. He found a parking space two blocks north of the apartment building. It had the feeling of comfortable decay, age slowly taking its toll on the once beautiful exterior. All of its past glory was still there, just covered with graffiti and pigeon poop.

Walking through the unlocked front entryway, Tony's nose wrinkled. The entryway smelled of dust, mildew and old cooking. Gibbs quickly found the stairs, taking them up to the third floor apartment. Tony was keeping pace, not a word spoken.

Just as his head rose above the landing, Gibbs pushed Tony to one side while throwing himself to the other side. The soft thew-thew-thew of a silenced pistol came as bullets splattered into the wood above their heads, kicking plasterboard splinters about the stairwell.

Both men had their own weapons out, slowly edging back up the stairs. The mysterious assailant let off another shot before turning tail and running for the rear fire exit. A loud thump and a clatter of metal as the man disappeared through the door.

"Follow him," Gibbs ordered, turning to run back down the stairs to circle around the building.

Once he was back on the ground floor, Gibbs hurried to the entryway. Just as he came out the door, the shooter came tearing around the corner of the building, his head turned back to face DiNozzo, letting off another shot. The Baltimore cop ducked behind the trash dumpsters.

With a growl of annoyance, Gibbs clotheslined the man, taking him down. He kicked the gun toward the gutter as DiNozzo came running up, handcuffs at the ready. Gibbs flipped the man over onto stomach, using the cuffs to secure him.

"I need to check on the women. You okay holding our friend?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, go on."

Tony ran quickly back into the building and up the stairs, sliding to a stop in front of the apartment. Knocking loudly, he called out. "Faith, Ms. Kent? Are you there? It's Detective DiNozzo. Tony."

The rattle of locks and safety chain sounded from behind the door before it was flung open. Tony found himself confronted by a young woman wearing sweats, a sparkly pair of glasses, and her brown hair pinned haphazardly up. She was holding a baseball bat loosely by her side. "Ms. Kent?"

"He's gone? The man who was beating on our door?"

"Yeah, we've got him under arrest downstairs. Are you okay? And Faith?"

Her breath leaving her in relief, she shook her head. "Scared, but unhurt. And please call me Stella. Faith, it's Detective DiNozzo."

"Tony will do." He slipped his gun back into his shoulder holster.

Faith came walking slowly from the back of the apartment. "Tony, I'm so sorry." She flung herself into his arms.

"Whoa, what for?" He gingerly patted her back, somewhat panicked and confused by her tears.

"I lied. That poor man didn't attack me," she wailed.

"Let's move over here to the couch, Faith. C'mon, it'll be alright, I promise." He gently shuttled her to the paisley couch. "Stella, can you get Faith some water?"

"Of course." Stella hurried off to get the requested refreshment.

Once the water arrived and, at Tony's urging, drunk, Faith's tears slowed to a trickle. "Tell me what really happened, Faith."

"It was another man who grabbed me from behind, not Corporal Gonzalez. His arm was across my throat, choking me. I tried to get away, but he was so strong. I wasn't able to breathe. I was sure I was gonna die. Then I heard someone shouting. I was thrown to the ground and I heard the sound of feet running off. I thought he was gone. I swear it, Tony!"

Afraid the waterworks were about to erupt again, Tony patted her hand. "I believe you, Faith."

"This man knelt next to me, wanted to know if I was okay. He was helping me when all of a sudden I saw this board coming down. There was no time to cry out. The sound, I can't forget the sound." Faith covered her face with her hands, trembling.

"Stella said you were threatened."

Faith's roommate sat on the other side. "Tell him, hon."

"I thought he would kill me next. I don't know why he didn't. He hit me in the mouth, told me to keep it shut or…" Faith shuddered, her eyes haunted. "If I identified him in any way, I'll be dead."

She was hugged by her roommate as she struggling to keep her composure. "That poor Marine was killed trying to save me. I repaid him by letting everyone believe he was a rapist. It wasn't him. I need people to know that Corporal Gonzalez didn't do anything wrong!"

"They will, Faith. I promise they will. Did you get a good look at your attacker, at the man who killed Corporal Gonzalez?"

Faith nodded.

"I want you to look at some photographs, tell me if he's there." Tony reached into his inside jacket pocket, spreading them out on the coffee table.

Faith didn't hesitate, stabbing her trembling finger at the photograph of Lawrence Harrison.

~NCIS~

Gibbs dragged the handcuffed gunman to his car, searching for any more weapons or identification. He was surprised at the lack of any wallet. It smacked of a professional hit, but the actual operation seemed more amateurish.

"Want to give me your name?"

There was no answer.

"No matter. Your prints are in the system somewhere."

Two squad cars came screeching to a halt, blocking Gibbs' car. He carefully held up his badge while keeping one hand firmly on his nameless prisoner. "Gibbs. NCIS."

"We received calls. Shots fired." Neither officer removed their hands from the butts of their guns. While one watched Gibbs' every move, the other uniformed officer moved closer to verify the agent's identification. Once he was satisfied, he nodded to his partner and they both visibly relaxed.

"He the shooter?"

"Yep. Related to an NCIS case."

The older officer laughed. "In other words, you don't need our help."

"Not at this time," Gibbs said.

"Hey, no skin off my nose. Bill, call it in. Tell Dispatch that NCIS is handling it." He quirked his eyebrow questioningly. "You the one working with DiNozzo?"

"Yeah."

"You're certainly a man of few words, Gibbs. Now Tony is almost the opposite sometimes. Should be interesting."

Seeing the amusement in his eyes, Gibbs laughed. "Sounds like you know the kid pretty well."

"Yeah, he's one of the few gold shields who remember what it was like in uniform. He's sharp, got a way of getting the job done."

"Gibbs! Faith came through for us. Identified our suspect without a moment's hesitation. She's also willing to testify." Tony grinned. Spotting the squad car, he greeted the uniforms. "Hey, Bill, Frank. Guess somebody called in the gunfire?"

"Yep," Frank replied.

"Oh, funny. Didn't know you were catching, Gibbs."

"Since you two seem to have this situation under control, we'll boogie." Frank nodded at both men in farewell.

As they drove off, Tony turned his attention to their prisoner. "So who do we have here?"

"Don't know. Not yet."

"Well, bucko, guess we'll be running you through the system." Tony shook his head. "In this day and age, almost everyone has been fingerprinted at least once. I doubt it will take Gibbs here long at all to find out who you are. Might consider saving him the time." He leaned closer to the prisoner as if imparting a great secret. "See, he doesn't strike me as a patient kind of guy."

Gibbs grunted, whether in agreement or annoyance, neither of the men sitting in the back seat could say. He quickly called and arranged for protection for Faith and her roommate, not leaving until the agents assigned arrived. During their wait, the NCIS special agent listened to DiNozzo weave tales of alleged incidents where Gibbs' impatience ended with dire consequences for the other persons involved. Not once did he ask a question.

"Agent Gibbs, can't you shut him the hell up?"

"Nope."

"Okay, okay, enough already! I'll tell you who I am, as long as he stops talking!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Our new friend had a pretty good reason to hide his identity. Seems he works for Senator Harrison."

Director Tom Morrow stood at the observation window, gazing at Jason Holt sitting slumped in the interrogation room next door. "In what capacity?"

"Protection detail. Some investigation, as required." Tony thrust his fingers through his thick hair. "Holt has a permit to carry, but the gun he was using is a cold piece. Registration numbers have been completely obliterated by acid."

"Abby's working on it now," Gibbs added.

"Good. You've got more than enough to speak to the Senator regarding his employee's criminal activities," Morrow said. "As well as those on his staff who might have had contact with Holt."

"Just the usual questions," Tony said.

"Routine," Gibbs agreed.

Morrow watched as both men shared their satisfaction with this advancement in their investigation by exchanging smiles.

On the drive to Senator Harrison's office, Tony called to verify that he was actually there.

Gibbs turned to glare at him. "Thought we were going in cold."

"Oh, we are. But the element of surprise will be severely blown if the Senator isn't there."

Weaving through the traffic surrounding the state capitol building soon forced even Gibbs to slow down. The city was under a smutty darkness, car exhaust forced down by the rain-engorged clouds. Pulling into the underground parking, Gibbs showed his identification to pass through the heavy security into the restricted area. Well aware that his own local city police badge had no authority here, Tony kept his mouth shut, allowing everyone they met to assume he was also a federal agent.

They finally made it through the gauntlet, arriving outside the Senator's personal office. The woman behind the desk was an unstylish, soft little woman, or so she appeared at first glance. A second, longer look revealed dark watchful eyes that missed nothing.

She carefully inspected both men's identification, frowning slightly at Tony's Baltimore badge. "May I ask what this is in reference to?"

"It's in regards to the arrest of one of the Senator's security personnel." Gibbs made a show of referring to his notebook. "Jason Holt. I'd prefer to tell the Senator about the arrest myself, if you wouldn't mind."

Startled, the secretary pressed a grey button on her phone. "Senator, NCIS Special Agent Gibbs and Baltimore Detective DiNozzo are here to see you. You have about fifteen minutes free."

"Send them in, Lorraine."

She moved to open the thick oak door, ushering them into the inner office.

Senator Malcolm Harrison approached with a smile and an outstretched hand. "Special Agent Gibbs, what can I do for NCIS today?"

Tony watched as Gibbs calmly explained why they were there. He carefully observed Harrison's reaction to Jason Holt's most recent activities. To his eye, the surprise and shock appeared genuine. Although, as he reminded himself, this man was a politician, well-practiced in not revealing his true feelings.

"Do you mind if I call in my Chief of Staff, Roger Lambert? He deals directly with my protection detail."

Gibbs agreed. While they waited, Lorraine brought in a pot of coffee. Tony gently refused, not surprised when Gibbs accepted a cup.

Tony prowled around the office, looking at the various photographs displayed. He found some of a much younger Malcolm with a somber tow-headed boy. They were typical family photos, father and son enjoying leisure activities. Or so he'd heard was common. But young Lawrence didn't seem to be enjoying himself.

"Malcolm, I brought Holt's employee file. I can't believe it. Why would he try to kill anyone?" Lambert was impeccably dressed, appearing more politician-like than the Senator himself with his coiffed hair and matinee idol looks.

"That's what we're here to find out," Gibbs said. "How long has Holt worked for you, Senator?"

"About eight years, I think," Harrison looked to Lambert for verification.

"That's right. He was originally hired as a driver for Mrs. Harrison and Lawrence during your first term as Senator."

"Of course." Harrison looked to the photograph on his desk. "My late wife was very ill then. Lawrence wasn't able to drive himself to school, so Roger suggested hiring someone."

"He was thoroughly vetted," Lambert added. "It's all here in his file."

Tony held his hand out, noting the hesitation before Lambert gave him the folder. While Gibbs continued questioning the two men regarding Holt's most recent activities, Tony flipped through the papers. "According to this, Holt not only works with you, Senator, but with your son's charitable company as well."

"Roger would know more about that than I would." Senator Harrison glanced at his watch. "Gentlemen, I do apologize, but there's a bill up for vote that I need to be present for." He reached out and shook both Gibbs' and Tony's hands before leaving.

Once the Senator was gone, Roger Lambert resumed speaking to the men. "Frankly, I don't know what else I can help you with. I find it surprising that Jason would do something so horrendous. There's no mistake?"

"Nope. We caught him in the act."

"He's obviously had some sort of breakdown. A great pity." Lambert shook his head. "The Senator is unlikely to be able to assist with your investigation in any way. I would prefer that you filter any questions through my office. Now, unless you have further questions, I need to get back to work."

Gibbs quickly realized that Lambert's level of cooperation has decreased greatly since Senator Harrison's departure from the office. Exchanging a quick look with DiNozzo, he saw that his erstwhile partner also had noted the change in attitude. Gibbs handed Lambert his card. "If you think of anything else, please contact me."

"Of course."

Once outside, the two men stared at each other over the top of Gibbs' car. Tony leaned against the body frame, his elbows on the roof. "Are you thinking what I am?"

"That Lambert knows a lot more than he wants the Senator to find out?"

"Yeah. But how do we prove it?"

"We break Holt." Gibbs got behind the steering wheel, slamming the car door closed.

Tony joined him, the smile on his face not his usual charming grin. This one belonged to a predator scenting game.

~NCIS~

Jason Holt looked up as Gibbs came into the interrogation room, a folder in his hand. Tony followed behind him, closing the door and moving to the opposite side of the room to lean against it. Gibbs pulled the chair out, placing the folder onto the table.

"You attempted to kill Faith Lindsey, the victim of an attack and a near rape."

Holt just stared back at Gibbs, not saying a word.

"The person who attacked her killed Corporal Ramon Gonzalez whose only crime was caring enough to attempt to save an innocent young woman in danger." Gibbs placed a photo of Gonzalez from his records on the table, then one of his dead body. "The same predator has attacked and, in five cases, raped other innocent women."

"The earliest two were lucky. They were saved from injury by others." He pulled out more photos, naming them as he placed them on the table. "Consuela Lopez. Bridget O'Hara. Then he determined to change his modus operandi and made his next attack where he wouldn't be stopped. Rebecca Malone."

Holt's square jaw tensed visibly.

"She was too tough for him. She managed to get away before she was raped. The next few women weren't that lucky. Lavonia Montgomery. Lois Brennan. Trina Henderson. Precious Gunia. Brenda Trott." By the end of the list, Gibbs was slapping the photos down on the table, glaring at the man across the table from him.

When Holt began to look anywhere but at the photos, Gibbs slammed his fist down. "Look at them! You're protecting the animal that did this. Is this what you were hired for?"

"I…I want to make a phone call."

"It had better be to a miracle worker. Because right now, I'm considering you a viable suspect, just based on your actions at Ms. Lindsay's apartment."

"I'll have a telephone brought in here." Gibbs left the photos, walking out of the room.

Tony stared at Holt for a long moment. "Good luck."

"What?"

The younger man didn't answer, following Gibbs into the hallway. He is passed by an NCIS technician carrying a phone, plugging the set into the wall. Once that was done, he left the room and disappeared back into the observation room.

Curious, Tony quickly slipped into the room, watching as Jason Holt stared up at the camera, the tell-tale red light out. Holt used his body to hide the number he was dialing.

"Cautious, isn't he?" Tony asked, his question aimed to the room's occupants, the unnamed tech and Gibbs.

"Thinks we might use it against him," Gibbs replied.

"Hell, we already know who he's probably calling."

"I doubt if he's thinking clearly right now."

The call was becoming increasingly heated, then the receiver was slammed down into the cradle before the whole set was flung against the far wall.

"I think our friend has just discovered that he's been hung out to dry. Shall we go commiserate?"

"Yep."


	10. Chapter 10

"So Roger Lambert instructed you to kill Faith Lindsey?"

"Yes! No!"

"Well, which is it?" Gibbs asked.

Holt flinched when he met Gibbs' cold stare. "Roger didn't tell me to kill her, not in those exact words. He just said to get rid of her."

Tony's voice tone was borderline courteous as he asked his question. "Is that the type of job you regularly do for Lambert?"

"Not…not like that." Holt wiped at the sweat on his face.

"Like what then?"

"Just nuisance calls, a little…some…I guess you'd call it malicious mischief."

"Like keying cars? Or making false calls to the cops?" Tony pressed.

Holt managed a shaky nod. "It all just got out of control."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Did he explain why?"

For the first time Jason Holt seemed to be uncertain. "I didn't ask. I could guess, but I have no proof."

"So guess."

"The Senator's kid. He's always been a shit, couldn't stay out of trouble no matter what his mother did."

"You're talking about Lawrence Harrison?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Harris was a class act, ya know? But she was so sick and the Senator, well, he was just* busy then, learning all the ropes. He was hardly ever at home. Lawrence thought he was the young prince, could do anything he wanted."

Tony pulled out his notebook and pen. "Like what?"

"Ordered the help around, insisted that some of the younger house staff join him in his bedroom. He got one of the girls pregnant when he was just 15. She claimed he raped her."

"Did anyone report it to the police?"

"I don't know. That was before I was hired. I heard she was paid off. By the time I came to work there, none of the staff was under thirty. But there were rumors about some of his schoolmates, girls, whose families were also paid off after dates or encounters with Lawrence."

"Names?"

"I don't know, that was just something I heard about."

"Who would know?" Tony asked. "There should be a housekeeper, a butler, someone in charge of the staff."

"That would be Mrs. Mangione. She's been with the family since she was old enough to work. I think she came with Mrs. Harrison."

Gibbs resumed the questioning. "You were hired eight years ago?"

"That's right."

"Lawrence Harrison was seventeen, a senior in high school?"

Jason nervously moistened his dry lips. "Yeah, pretty much. Lawrence was almost eighteen."

Tony stiffened at the response, scribbling in his notebook. Gibbs glanced at him, but didn't comment.

"You stated Lambert directed you to 'get rid of' Faith Lindsey?"

"Yes, he did. And now he can't be bothered to even take my call."

Gibbs nodded. "You're going to write out exactly what happened and when. I also want a list of every illegal action you've taken, and who instructed you to do it. I want as much detail as you can provide." Gibbs pushed a yellow legal pad across the table, slapping a pen down next to it.

He and Tony left Jason Holt to his writings, heading out into the hall. A guard was standing there to prevent Holt from leaving.

"Gibbs, I need to check something." Tony started walking.

"Something important?" The agent found himself following.

"One more piece of the puzzle. Holt said Lawrence was almost eighteen. Based on his birthdate, he should've already graduated."

"So?"

"So why hadn't he?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Could've been sick. Happens."

"I don't think so. He looks very healthy in all the photos in his and his father's office. Something''s wrong."

"Get to it then. I'll arrange a holding cell for Holt."

~NCIS~

Gibbs had ordered pizza while Tony was deep on his research into Lawrence Harrison's missing year. Devouring a slice of supreme, Gibbs waited for an arrest warrant from Legal for Roger Lambert.

Tony was currently working the phones, both the desk and his cell. He alternated between both, but Gibbs only heard part of the conversations.

The warrant arrived just as Tony hung up both phones with a whoop. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Gibbs' blue eyes squinted with amusement. "Care to share, DiNozzo?"

"It took some major trading of favors, but I found it. I now know why Larry graduated late."

"And?"

"When he was 15 years old, Junior was caught beating the crap out of his school counselor. When Mrs. Penelope Whittier recovered enough to give a statement to the police, she told how Lawrence tried to force her to strip and, well, service him. He stated it was her job to do what he wanted."

"There's no record of that, not even a sealed juvenile file."

"According to a buddy of mine who was around then, Mrs. Harrison knew. She paid all of Mrs. Whittier's hospital bills and, according to the rumor mill, a nice big settlement to drop the charges."

"Pay-off," Gibbs said in disgust.

"Maybe, but the victim insisted that Lawrence get professional help. So Mrs. Harrison had her son committed to a very exclusive private mental hospital."

"Your buddy sure knows a lot."

Tony grinned. "Let's just say he never throws anything out, particularly investigative notebooks."

"And exactly how long was Lawrence at there?"

"The hospital wouldn't tell me, naturally. But according to a very helpful secretary at Lawrence's high school, he left two months into his junior year, not returning until the start of the next school year, which is why he was a year late graduating."

"Are you telling me the Senator didn't know?" Gibbs asked, spacing the words evenly.

"Who knows?" Tony frowned. "I have to wonder just how long Roger Lambert has been covering up for Lawrence?"

"Let's find out."

~NCIS~

Senator Malcolm Harrison was discussing an upcoming hearing with his Chief of Staff when Gibbs and DiNozzo came walking into the office. A flustered secretary came bustling in after them.

"Agent Gibbs, Detective DiNozzo. More questions?" Harrison's mellow baritone was edged with steely control.

"Not really, sir. We're here with a warrant for Mr. Lambert's arrest," Tony replied as he pulled a pair of handcuffs from under his jacket.

"Arrest?"

"What kind of joke is this?"

Gibbs regarded Lambert with impassive coldness.

"Roger Lambert, you're under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder, interfering with a federal investigation…" Tony listed off the charges while securing the cuffs on a still protesting Lambert.

"Attempted murder?" Senator Harrison listened in bewilderment.

"Jason Holt has stated that he was ordered to commit certain crimes by Roger Lambert."

"The word of a man caught in the commission of a crime, Agent Gibbs? Not especially reliable."

"No, sir. But further investigation has substantiated much of Holt's claims. Funds were paid out to a group of women who were beaten and, in five cases that we know of, raped. Those funds came from a trust that was set up in your name, Senator. All the payments were authorized by the only other person who was legally able to withdraw those funds."

The stunned man looked across the room at a man he had called friend. "Roger, why?"

When Lambert didn't answer, the Senator studied him thoughtfully for a moment. "Your silence speaks volumes. You of all people know that a strict law and order stance isn't just a political platform. It's something I truly believe in."

The Chief of Staff erupted when Harrison turned away from him. "It's so easy for you. Just let other people clean up the garbage in your life."

"What are talking about?"

"I believe he's referring to your son, Senator," Gibbs said smoothly.

"Lawrence? I still don't understand, what does my son have to do with this?"

"Roger's been covering up for Lawrence for years," Tony explained. "Those women who were attacked? They all have identified your son as their assailant. Your buddy here went out of his way to keep the police as far away from Lawrence, and by extension you, as possible. The money was used to convince the victims to move out of the area so they wouldn't accidentally run into your son when he returned to his hunting grounds." Tony's green eyes blazed with sudden anger. "Political expediency. After all, how would it look for the son of a law and order senator to be arrested for assault, rape, and murder?"

"Whose murder?" Harrison asked, collapsing into his desk chair.

"A good Samaritan who was brutally killed while rescuing the last victim. Your son took a nailed board to the back of his head."

The Senator ran a shaky hand over his pale features before recovering, glaring at the man he had known his whole political career. His words were sudden, raw and very angry. "You knew about this? You knew what Lawrence had been doing to those poor women? You knew he killed someone? How long? How long have you covered my son's crimes?"

Jaw clenched, Roger Lambert didn't answer.

"There was an incident when he was a junior in high school. Your son was committed to a mental hospital for approximately two months. Were you aware of that?" Tony provided the details of time and place.

"That can't be true. My wife was in an experimental program at that time."

"It is true." Roger finally spoke. "That's the first time I became actively involved. Mrs. Harrison was frantic, didn't want you to find out what Lawrence had done. We arranged a believable cover story to keep you at work."

"I assume you will be arresting my son?"

"Yes, sir." Gibbs acknowledged the truth of that statement.

"Where will you be taking him?"

"NCIS Headquarters."

"I want to have an attorney meet you there." He took a deep breath. "He's still my son."


	11. Chapter 11

It was unfortunate, but by the time Roger Lambert had been taken back to NCIS and booked, Lawrence Harrison had somehow learned of the arrest and fled.

"His father?" Tony wondered as they left Lawrence's offices empty-handed.

"No, I doubt it." Gibbs dismissed the idea. "Enough people saw us escort Lambert out in cuffs."

"Secretaries, aides. They gossip. Someone working with father calls a friend working for the son. 'You'll never guess what I saw.' Yeah, I can see that happening."

"BOLO. Alert airport security."

"I'll start making the calls now." He matched action to words, pulling his cell phone out while Gibbs drove them back to the Navy Yard.

Once inside the building, Tony settled at his desk, widening their net by searching for possible refuge locations. Gibbs headed to the upper floor to update Director Morrow on the status of the case.

When the phone rang sometime later, Tony hoped for a sighting or some type of lead. "DiNozzo."

"Detective DiNozzo, it is time for you to return to your job."

"Captain Tidwell?"

"There's an undercover assignment that requires your participation. Be back here in two hours and report to Captain Rydell."

"Captain, we're not done with this case yet. I need a couple more days, sir."

"I'm certain that NCIS can operate without your assistance, Detective. Rydell needs you here to brief you on your assignment."

"With all due respect, Captain, Rydell has more than enough men to send on any undercover job he's thought up."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm seeing this case through."

"The hell you are! I'm giving you a direct order, Detective. Get your ass back to the station or consider yourself on report."

Tony compared his current work environment with that in Baltimore. He knew there were good, hardworking cops everywhere, but lately it seemed like he was surrounded by people with only their own interests at heart. People like Captain Robert Tidwell who was so focused on his political career that justice was not even on his horizon.

"Are you listening to me?" Tidwell's voice was loud enough to be heard by anyone in the immediate vicinity of his office. "Your liaison position is over, effective immediately."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't leave. Do whatever you have to do." With that, Tony hung up.

When his cell rang again, Tony expected to find his irate supervisor on the line. Instead it was a possible sighting of Lawrence Harrison. He quickly grabbed his jacket, surprised to find Gibbs already halfway down the stairs.

"Got a response to our BOLO. A county mountie spotted a man matching Larry boy's description staying at a resort in Evergreen, Virginia."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Gibbs asked as he strode past the other man on the way to the elevator.

"Huh?" Tony hurried to catch up. "I wasn't…you weren't…argghh!" It didn't escape Tony's sharp green gaze that there was a smile dancing around the special agent's lips. He shook his head as he slipped between the silver doors as they closed.

~NCIS~

"Gibbs, I think you've broken the land speed record getting here." Tony wiped a cold sweat from his brow, before holding out his trembling hand out to watch. "See what you're doing to my nerves?"

"Suck it up, DiNozzo." He ignored his temporary partner as he headed to the waiting sheriff's deputy, parked out of sight in a shaded park. "Gibbs, NCIS." He flipped his badge and identification.

"Prindable." The deputy introduced himself with a nod. "Got your BOLO. There's a guy who's staying at the Albright cabin, dead ringer for your guy."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Not much. He's a stranger to this area. The Albrights rent their place out, usually to hunters or fishermen. Leila at the Corner Mart said he bought enough frozen meals to last a week or two, along with beer and wine. He gave her the creeps, seemed to be hanging around the parking lot, watching her. Ray, the manager, told him to leave before he called the cops. I watched the security feed, realized he looked like your guy."

"What about the Albright place?"

"Rural. The cabin is in a fairly clear area, makes any quiet approach difficult. Which I'm assuming you want to do?"

"If possible. Show me what we're facing."

With Tony looking on, Deputy Prindable spread a topographical map out on the back of his cruiser. He pointed out the existing coverage to Gibbs, discussing a plan of action.

"We need a distraction to give you time to get into position," Tony said, suddenly leaning halfway into Deputy Prindable's car. He came out with a baseball cap and a small pizza delivery box.

"That's my lunch."

Gibbs stared at the young detective. "Delivery?"

"Yep." Tony glanced at the sedan. "I need a vehicle, something clunky."

Prindable thought for a moment before nodding. "I can get you a car. Let me make a call."

Tony began to pull off his shoulder holster, then his polo, tossing them into the back seat of the NCIS sedan after slipping his pistol into the back of his jeans. He leaned in to snag his bag, dropping it on the trunk lid. He dug out a rolled up t-shirt and shook out the wrinkles. He pulled the red and white striped shirt on, smoothing out some of the wrinkles.

"Polo shirt too clean?" Gibbs asked in curiosity.

"Too expensive. Struggling college students who deliver pizza don't have money for designer clothing. And, believe me, Larry boy would spot it immediately. Good thing I'm wearing my jeans today because I don't have a spare pair in here."

A few moments later there was the sound of chugging and backfires as a pitiful Mustang struggled down the road. There was a pained look on Tony's face as the car bounced to a stop beside him, the engine continuing even after the key was turned off.

Not noticing, Prindable was shaking the hand of the pot-bellied man who had driven the abused vehicle to them. "Thank you for bringing us something, Wallace."

"This is a 1966 Mustang, isn't it?" Tony asked, gently running his hands over the rusty hood.

"Yeah. Been rotting at the back of my station for years. I should just junk it for parts." The old man spat on the ground for emphasis.

"No," Tony moaned. "Look, when this is over with, I'd like to talk to you about buying her."

"Needs a lot of work, son."

"No problem." He held his hand out for the keys. "But in the meantime, I think we have something more important to do first. Gibbs, you ready?"

"Give us about 10 minutes to get into position, then do your thing." The NCIS Special Agent glared when he saw Tony remove his weapon, leaning down to stash it on the floor of the Mustang.

Noticing, Tony shrugged. "He might see it. I can still get to it quickly enough."

Gibbs grunted in reply.

Tony watched as Gibbs and Prindable slipped off into the brush, getting into position to wait for the needed distraction. He leaned into the Mustang's open passenger window, placing the empty pizza boxes on the seat. He gave a gentle pat to the car's dirty white hood as he walked around to the driver's side. "Remember what Prindable said. Stay back no matter what happens."

"No problem. You serious about buying this rust bucket, son?"

The detective grinned. "You bet I am. With a little TLC, this baby could be a beauty."

Tony climbed into the car, using the rearview mirror to assess his look. He ran his fingers through his hair to help offset the professional salon look he currently sported. Adopting a bored demeanor, Tony started the engine, heading up the gravel driveway.

As if to help get Lawrence Harrison's attention, the Mustang gave off a series of loud backfires as he pulled up by the front door. Grabbing the two pizza boxes, Tony saw a shadow behind the front window curtain. He pounded on the door with his fist.

"Pizza."

There was no answer, but Tony could sense someone was on the other side of the door. He slammed his fist against the wood once more.

"Pizza! C'mon, man, I'm not getting ripped off again. You're gonna pay for this or I'm callin' the cops, asshole!" He slid his fingers into his jean pocket as if searching for his cell phone, making a display of trying to balance the pizza boxes on his other hand.

The front door opened slowly, Harrison's face peering out. "I didn't order any pizza."

"Yeah, right. The bill's twenty four bucks."

"I'm telling you I'm not paying for something I didn't order."

"And I'm telling you that I'm tired of getting ripped off by you guys calling in an order, then denying it. I've gotta pay for every pizza I take out of the shop. I've had it. You either pay for this or I'm bringing in the cops."

Grimacing, Harrison held his hand up. "Look, I didn't order anything, but I'll be glad to get something to eat." He dug out his wallet, pulling out a twenty and a five, handing it to Tony.

Tony dropped the boxes, reaching out to grab Harrison's wrist. When the man started to pull back, he felt a pistol press into his neck.

"What the…"

"Lawrence Harrison, you're under arrest for the murder of Corporal Ramon Gonzalez, the attempted rape and assault of Faith Lindsey and Rebecca Malone, the rape of Lavonia Montgomery, Lois Brennan, Trina Henderson, Precious Gunia, and Brenda Trott."

"You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am?"

Pulling his cuffs out, Gibbs tossed them to Tony. "Yeah, we know exactly who and what you are. Scum."

The Baltimore detective took extreme delight in yanking the suspect's arms behind him, slapping the cuffs on a bit tighter than they needed to be. "Your daddy isn't gonna get you out of this mess. He'll throw you to the wolves."

After an initial struggle and some spirited cursing, Harrison was hustled outside to wait for the NCIS sedan that Deputy Prindable was bringing up the driveway.

"Well, that was rather anti-climatic," Tony commented. "I was expecting a harrowing chase into the woods, with an exchange of various types of gunfire, but Larry boy doesn't even seem capable of doing that."

"Wanna bet?" Gibbs responded, one eyebrow quirked. "Check inside the front door."

Puzzled, the younger man loped back to the house, sticking his head around the frame. There was a shotgun leaning against the wall, while a pistol was in plain sight on the small end table, both within easy reach of Harrison if he had been spooked. His walk back to where Gibbs was stuffing Harrison into the back seat of the sedan was much slower as he considered what could've happened.

Arriving at the car, he looked at the man who had probably saved his life. "Thanks, Gibbs."

"There was no way I could drive this piece of crap back on my own," Gibbs said gruffly, avoiding eye contact with Tony.

A wide grin on his face, Tony was about to make some further comment when he saw Wallace trudging up the driveway to retrieve the Mustang. "Hey, Wallace! I really will come back to buy this car. Give me your number, I'll call you next week."

Tony scribbled down Wallace's phone number and address, handing the mechanic one of his cards through the driver's window as well. "Don't junk her, 'kay?"

The old man nodded, coaxing the vehicle out off the property. Tony watched wistfully as the abused classic disappeared from sight.

A slap on the back of his head had him reaching up while twisting around. Gibbs stood behind him, having fastened the seatbelt around the cuffed suspect.

"What the hell was that for?" he blurted.

"Get in the car. You'll see your girl again." Gibbs shook his head. "I might even be willing to drive you back here."

"Really? Cool! I was kinda wondering who I could get to help me. I'll probably need a flatbed," Tony said as he climbed into the backseat to sit beside a sullen Lawrence Harrison.

During the long drive back, Gibbs learned about more great car movies than he ever knew existed, rendered in voices the Special Agent didn't recognize.

Harrison has gone from refusing to talk…

"Nobody's asking you to. Gibbs, did you know that Ron Howard's directorial debut was Grand Theft Auto? It was a cool little film, almost a cult classic, but you could really the see the hints of his talent and later success with the biggies like Night Shift and Cocoon."

…to declaring that his father would get them thrown off the police force…

"Seriously? Because I've been thinking about a career change. Maybe I should move to Hawaii, become a private detective like Thomas Magnum. You ever see Magnum, P.I.? He drove my ideal car, a red Ferrari. Of course, it really belonged to Robin Masters, but T.M. is the one who used it. I never believed that Higgins was really Robin Masters, don't know where they came up with that one."

…and finally begging for Gibbs to shut the Baltimore police detective's mouth, seemingly on the verge of confessing to anything just to get some peace and quiet.

"We're here," Gibbs announced, pulling up at the Navy Yard. "We'll need to arrange transfer of custody from NCIS to the Baltimore Police, but that can wait until later."

Tony maneuvered their prisoner out of the vehicle, escorting him inside the building while Gibbs arranged for detention. His mood began to slump when he realized that soon he would be back to struggling for cases in Baltimore. Maybe it really was time to look around.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony had delayed leaving NCIS with his prisoner as long as he could, hoping to say goodbye to Gibbs first. But the older man had disappeared shortly after returning to the Navy Yard.

"DiNozzo, how much longer do we have to cool our heels here?"

With a sigh, Tony nodded. "Yeah, okay, Tompkins. Let's sign our boy out and get on the road."

The ride back to Baltimore was filled with threats from Lawrence Harrison as well as Tony working out how to continue the investigation into whom in the Baltimore Police Department was behind the cover-up. He considered doing it alone, but quickly realized that he needed access to information that would tip off the person involved. He didn't like it, but knew that Internal Affairs would need to be brought in on the conspiracy.

Tony's hand firmly gripped Harrison's bicep as he escorted the man into booking.

"DiNozzo, the Captain wants to see you," the desk sergeant said.

"As soon as I process him."

"Tidwell said now."

Tony's eyes narrowed at that. "I said as soon as I'm done here. My prisoner, my responsibility to get him through the system. If Tidwell has a problem with that, he can tell me. Later."

"Hey, I'm just the messenger." The sergeant held his hands up in surrender.

Tony kept his anger under tight leash as he moved Harrison through fingerprints, photos, and the intake information. He received two more messages about his presence being required in Captain Tidwell's office.

It was two hours later before he stalked up the stairs to enter the Captain's office, without waiting for his invitation.

"You wanted to see me?"

Tidwell appeared startled at the younger man's sudden appearance. "I asked to see you when you first came back. Mind explaining why I'm only now seeing you in my office?"

"I was busy. I'm certain you remember the case I was working, the one you seemed to be in a big hurry to close? We got the guy responsible. I was just making certain he made it to his holding cell without any unforeseen hiccups."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Unable to hold his tongue any longer, Tony erupted. "I mean someone in the BPD has been going out of their way to misdirect or stall the investigations into at least eight other attacks in the same area."

"What are you insinuating?"

"There's no insinuating here at all. I'm saying flat out that there's a crooked cop, someone in a position of power who can make evidence 'disappear', who can fiddle with the official reports to hide any possible suspects."

"I'd advise you to reconsider your wild accusations, Detective."

"And I'd advise you to tell whoever it is that he's going down. I will make it my life work to bring this bastard to justice."

"One more word out of you, DiNozzo, and you're on suspension."

"What word would you like to hear? Asshole."

"That's it! I want your badge and your weapon. Now!"

Tony slammed both on the desk before turning on his heel, leaving the office with a muttered curse. The other detectives in the bullpen were frozen in place, the argument having been loud enough for everyone to hear. With everyone's eyes on the irate man, no one saw Tidwell on his cell phone.

~NCIS~

Gibbs was surprised that DiNozzo had left during his time in Morrow's office. He hadn't realized just how long he had been going over the younger man's background with the Director. He decided to personally bring the evidence, files, and the autopsy report to Baltimore, along with a job offer. It was past due time for Gibbs to select a new team, he couldn't continue poaching temporary members.

Walking into the Baltimore police station in search of DiNozzo, Gibbs was surprised to see the man's desk being emptied out by a young woman, personal items being packed into a large cardboard box. "What's going on here? Isn't this DiNozzo's desk?"

She looked up at him through red-rimmed eyes. "It was. He's been suspended. Doubt if Tony'll be back anytime soon."

"Suspended?"

"Yeah, well, calling your boss an asshole tends to end up that way."

Eyebrows raised, Gibbs looked to Tidwell's office. The man was bent over his desk, seemingly engrossed in a telephone call. He walked into the office, closing the door behind, not even bothering with a perfunctory knock.

"I'll have to call you back," the Captain said as he hung up the phone. "Special Agent Gibbs? Is there some reason that you have walked into my office unannounced?"

"I'm looking for DiNozzo."

"Check the local strip clubs."

Gibbs didn't reply, just glared at the man.

"I have no earthly idea where he might be. As far as I'm concerned, it's past time for him to move on. Just like he has with the last two police departments." Tidwell turned his attention back to the papers on his desk. "If there's nothing else, Agent Gibbs, I have work to do."

Leaving the office, Gibbs considered where to go in search of the missing man. Out in the hallway, he considered what he would do in DiNozzo's place. A moment's consideration had him asking the way to Internal Affairs.

He was successful there. Tony was just coming out of the back IA interview room when Gibbs arrived. They fell into step together as they walked through the building to the visitors parking.

"Gibbs, didn't expect to see you again."

"Heard you popped off at your boss, got canned."

Tony shrugged. "He is an asshole. And more than likely knows something about the person behind the cover-up."

"What does Internal Affairs say?"

"They agree with me. I hate to give up, but the reality is that IA has the resources and the power to continue the hunt for whoever is behind all this. I've turned over everything we came up with. As much as I might wish otherwise, it's out of my hands now. Having IA involved means that the prosecuting attorney will be very careful regarding evidence and who gets access to it. Speaking of which…"

"I already turned over the material to the District Attorney assigned to this case."

"Larry tried to call his dad for help, by the way. Basically the Senator told him to man up and face the music. He's even unwilling to provide his son with a lawyer. That had to be hard."

"Gotta wonder if it isn't political."

"I'm sure that factors in, especially with a law and order politician. But I think the Senator really means it. He asked to speak to me, which Larry wasn't happy about."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know what he could do to help the victims. I told him it might be best to do it after the trial to avoid any complications. And to do it through an attorney so the women can decide if they want to hear from him or not."

"Sounds reasonable. Now that you've been kicked to the curb, what's your next move?" Gibbs asked.

Tony's wry smile told more than he probably intended. "I look for another job. There's no way I can come back here, especially after turning everything over to Internal Affairs. That won't go over well even if the reason for it is good."

"How about working with me?"

Tony stopped short. "Become a fed?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"I never… I don't know why, but I never considered applying to any federal agency." He looked at Gibbs, his emotions naked on his face. "Jeez, Gibbs. I only have a degree in Physical Education. I don't even have any military experience, other than a military boarding school. Why would NCIS want someone like me?"

That response told Gibbs more about DiNozzo than the younger man probably realized. "I'm probably only going to say this once, so listen up. You're one of the best cops I've ever worked with. You think outside the box, you're willing to do what is needed to get the job done, and you don't forget the victims. NCIS is a civilian agency, so your lack of military experience isn't a deal breaker. I've already talked to Morrow about it. Just know that once you say yes, your ass is mine."

The smile that bloomed on the younger man's face said it all.

Without another word, the men left the building together.

May 2011


End file.
